Destiny
by Ciel Lovelip's
Summary: Saat orang yang kau sayangi telah membuatmu terluka, mampukah seorang Choi Siwon tetap berusaha mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang telah membuatnya terluka... terlebih orang tersebut telah membuat ayahnya meninggal.. WonKyu fic CHAP 9 UPDATEEE...!
1. Chapter 1

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

**~WonKyu~**

_**Chapter.1**_

"Will you be my boyfriend?" ucap sesosok namja tampan berlesung pipit pada sesosok namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, dan otomatis perkataan namja tampan tadi berhasil membuat namja manis yang kini tengah meminum bubble milk tea-nya tersedak minumannya sendiri, Dan bukan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh namja dengan lesung pipit tersebut tapi_

**BYUUURR…..(?)**

Si namja manis malah menumpahkan minumannya tepat diwajah namja yang baru saja 'menyatakan cinta' padanya…

Mendadak lagu Backsound No Other by Super Junior -boyband kesukaan si namja tampan karena salah satu membernya memiliki wajah yang mirip dengannya- yang sedang diputar didunia imajinasi si namja tampan berhenti.

Sementara namja china yang tengah berdiri disamping kiri si namja manis hanya terdiam sambil mengunyah permen karetnya, begitu juga dengan namja mungil yang tengah berdiri disamping kanannya.

"Seharusnya kau bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tindakan bodohmu itu." Ucap si namja manis dingin

Lalu dengan angkuhnya si namja manis tersebut meninggalkan sesosok namja tampan yang belum juga beranjak sedikitpun dari posisinya…

**~WonKyu~**

"Appa…" panggil Kyuhyun pada sesosok namja dewasa yang tengah sibuk mengunyah makanannya

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanggeng datar

"H-hari ini aku.. ingin membawa mobil sendiri…" ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu, perkataan Kyuhyun barusan sukses membuat Hanggeng menatap Kyuhyun tajam

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hanggeng sambil terus menatap putranya tajam, membuat Kyuhyun takut dan menyesali perkataannya

"A_"

"Hannie.. sudahlah, bukankah Kyunie sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa membawa mobil sendiri, lagi pula aku yakin Kyunie bisa menjaga diri… benarkan Kyu?" ucap sesosok namja cantik sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun

"Chullie, kau tahu alasanku apa bukan? Aku hanya tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi…" Ucap Hanggeng pada 'istri'nya

"Percayalah padaku Hannie, Kyunie bisa menjaga diri," ucap Heechul meyakinkan suaminya

.

.

.

.

.

**KANTIN KAMPUS…**

"Siwonnie, aku dengar kemarin kau baru saja menembak si evil prince.." ucap Yesung pada Siwon yang tengah duduk disampingnya

"Ne, wae hyung?" tanya Siwon memandang Yesung

"Ani, hanya saja… kau tahu bukan, dia itu begitu angkuh dan sombong, dan tidak perlu aku tanyapun aku sudah tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu." Ucap Yesung, Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yesung

"Aku tulus menyayanginya hyung, jika dia bisa bahagia dengan menghinaku aku tidak akan keberatan jika dia terus menghinaku atau menginjak-injakku sekalipun hyung…" ucap Siwon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, entah apa yang Siwon cari

"Aku rasa kau sudah mulai gila, Siwonnie." Ucap Yesung sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"Mungkin, hyung. Aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini, aku harus masuk kelas… nanti kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini." Ucap Siwon sambil bangkit dari duduknya

"Ne, baiklah…" ucap Yesung sambil menghabiskan sarapannya

"Bye hyung…" ucap Siwon sambil berlalu

Setelah Siwon pergi, Yesung baru teringat sesuatu yang penting…

"SIWONNIE, KAU BELUM MEMBAYAR MAKANANMU…" teriak Yesung, tapi terlambat. Karena Siwon sudah menghilang dibelokan menuju ruang fakultas kedokteran

"Hhh, jadi aku lagi yang harus membayar makan siangnya? Aku bisa bangkrut kalau begini terus setiap hari, mana porsi makannya Siwon lumayan banyak lagi… Ck." Gerutu Yesung kesal

.

.

.

.

.

**FAKULTAS KEDOKTERAN…**

"Pembedahan toraks dapat dilaksanakan dengan baik, torakotomi berarti membuat lubang didalam dada untuk dapat membedah salah satu organ didalam toraks, seperti jantung dan paru-paru.." ucap Yunho seonsaengnim, pandangan Yunho melihat keseluruh kelas dan semua murid-murid tampak tengah memperhatikannya kecuali… sesosok namja yang tengah duduk disamping jendela.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik diluar sana sehingga kau tidak memperhatikanku…" ucap Yunho datar yang kini tengah berdiri didepan sesosok namja tampan

"Mianhe…" ucap namja yang ditegur sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya

"Siwon-ssi, aku tahu kau termasuk siswa jenius diuniversitas ini, dan aku tahu prestasimu tidak dapat diragukan lagi, maka dari itu kau mendapatkan beasisiwa untuk kuliah disini… tapi walaupun begitu, aku harap kau mau memperhatikan pelajaranku saat ini." Ucap Yunho panjang lebar

"Ne, seonsaengnim… mianhe.." Ucap Siwon sambil menunduk

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie, sore ini aku dan Henly-ah ada latihan piano. Jadi sepertinya kami tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri bukan?" tanya Wookie khawatir pada Kyuhyun

"Ne, Wookie hyung… kau tidak perlu cemas, lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendelik kearah Henry, sementara Wookie hanya tersenyum

"Kau baru saja menyindirku, Kui-xian ge?" tanya Henry kesal

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Jalanan yang sepi membuat Kyuhyun menaikan laju kecepatan mobilnya a.k.a mengebut, termasuk saat ada tikunganpun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memelankan laju mobilnya, dan tba-tiba saja ada sesosok namja dewasa yang kebetulan sedang menyebrang jalan, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menginjak rem tapi terlambat karena jarak antara mobil Kyuhyun dengan namja dewasa tersebut tinggal beberapa meter dan_

**BRRAAAAAKKK…..**

Tubuh namja dewasa itupun terlempar dan berguling-guling diatas jalan beraspal saat mobil Kyuhyun menghantam tubuhnya dengan sangat keras… Kyuhyun tampak syok saat melihat sesosok tubuh berlumuran darah tengah terbaring dihadapannya, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan meremas kemudi mobilnya, sementara wajahnya sudah pucat luar biasa.

"APPAAAAA…!" teriak sesosok namja tampan dari sebrang jalan

Dan teriakan keras dari namja tersebut mampu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari ketakutannya, dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Kyuhyun langsung memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi, sebelum namja yang tadi berteriak menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas aspal… sekilas Siwon melihat nomor kendaraan yang menabrak Appanya..

'EV 1 L…' batin Siwon miris, sebelum mobil tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya karena sebuah tikungan

.

.

.

"Chagi, kau sudah pulang?" ucap Heechul saat melihat putranya baru saja membuka pintu

"N...ne, U-umma…" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup dan_ketakutan

"Wae? Chagi… kenapa kau tampak ketakutan, ada apa Kyunnie?" tanya Heechul memandang putranya

"A…a-ani…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

Heechul meghampiri Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah gemetaran…

**~WonKyu~**

"Chullie, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kantor, aku harus menghadiri pemakaman seseorang…" ucap Hanggeng membuka topic pembicaraan diatas meja makan

"Siapa yang meninggal Hannie?" tanya Heechul heran

"Kangin… kau ingat, dia adalah sahabatku sejak Junior High School…" ucap Hanggeng sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya yang entah kenapa dari tadi tidak sesendokpun makanan tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Kanginnie… tentu saja aku ingat, dia namja yang baik.. aku tahu kau sangat akrab dengannya bahkan dulu kau pernah berjanji untuk menjodohkan putranya dengan putra kita…" ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ne, sekarang dia sudah tidak ada." Ucap Hanggeng pelan, ada raut kesedihan yang tampak terlihat jelas dari mimic wajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya ngedumel dalam hati mendengar perkataan Umma-nya.

'Yang benar saja… masa, aku Cho Kyuhyun namja tertampan diabad ini mau dinikahkan dengan namja… aku rasa Appa dan Umma sudah benar-benar gila, cukup mereka saja yang tidak waras…' batin Kyuhyun saat mengingat Heechul yang 100% namja tapi bisa melahirkan dirinya

.

.

.

.

.

"Siwonnie, aku turut berduka cita atas kejadian yang menimpamu.." ucap Hanggeng sambil menepuk pundak Siwon

Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ayah dari orang yang telah menyebabkan Appanya meninggal, ingin sekali Siwon berteriak pada namja yang kini tengah berdiri disampingnya, bahwa karena putranyalah Appanya meninggal…

'Ini semua karena putra anda, putra andalah yang telah menyebabkan kematian ayahku…' ingin sekali Siwon berteriak demikian… melampiaskan seluruh emosi yang dia pendam didalam hatinya, tapi Siwon tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa... karena_

"Siwonnie, nanti malam datanglah kerumahku… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.." ucap Hanggeng memutuskan lamunan Siwon, Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi… aku yakin kau kuat menghadapi semua ini, kau adalah namja yang kuat seperti Appamu." Ucap Hanggeng meremas bahu Siwon

"Gomawo…" ucap Siwon lirih, hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan

Hanggeng tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Siwon sebentar sebelum pergi bersama hembusan angin yang dingin, mata Siwon kembali berair saat melihat gundukan tanah dihadapannya

"Appa, kenapa kau meninggalkanku… bukankah kau pernah berjanji padaku, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah pergi dariku." Ucap Siwon pada nisan yang bertuliskan Choi Kangin

'Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bahkan pada 'Umma'… sebelum 'Umma' menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya..' batin Siwon miris

**T.B.C**

_Thanks for Reading, and now Review… *soknginggris* kasih tahu Author apa yang ada dipikiran Chingudeul setelah membaca fic ini… dan mianhe jika alurnya kecepetan… *digetokReaders*_

_Gomawo untuk RnR..._


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

_**A/N:**__ Mianhe jika Kyuhyun disini sedikit egois, angkuh, nyebelin dan kawan-kawannya, hal itu semata-mata hanyalah tuntutan peran *ditabokReaders*_

**Haapy Reading…**

**Chapter.2**

**MANSION CHO…**

Siwon tidak tahu… untuk apa dia memenuhi undangan dari tuan besar Cho, dan datang ke kediamannya… tapi yang Siwon tahu, keluarga Cho, apalagi Cho Hanggeng adalah sahabat dekat ayahnya dan setahu Siwon Hanggeng adalah orang yang sangat baik, karena dulu ayahnya pernah mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Cho walaupun hanya sekali… setelah menekan bell beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu rumah mansion Cho terbuka, lalu seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangannya dengan ramah…

"Silahkan tuan Choi, tuan dan 'nyonya' Cho sudah menunggu didalam…" ucap seorang yeojya yang diketahui bernama Yoona sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo.." ucap Siwon tersenyum canggung

Ruangan mewah dengan nuansa putihlah yang pertama kali terlihat oleh mata Siwon, tampak guci-guci besar berjejer dengan rapi disetiap sudut ruangan yang belum pernah Siwon lihat sebelumnya, tentu saja karena Siwon adalah namja biasa dan lahir dikeluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, berbeda dengan tempat yang sekarang Siwon kunjungi, dari barang-barang mewah yang ada dirumah tersebut bisa dipastikan betapa kayanya pemilik rumah ini…

"Wonnie, kau sudah datang…" ucap sesosok namja cantik yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari Siwon

Siwon segera tersadar dari kegiatannya mengagumi semua benda-benda yang kelihatan sangat mewah dimansion Cho, beberapa detik kebelakang Siwon seperti wong deso yang datang kekota lalu celingak-celinguk melihat semua benda-benda yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Beruntunglah Heechul segera datang sehingga niat Siwon untuk mengambil pilar-pilar kokoh yang berdiri menyangga langit-langit mansion Cho tidak jadi…

"Ne, ahju_"

"Panggil 'umma' saja…" ucap Heechul menginterupsi

"Eh, wae?" tanya Siwon bingung

Heechul hanya tersenyum lalu menarik lengan Siwon menuju ruang makan.

"Hannie bilang malam ini akan ada tamu istimewa, jadi aku memasak menu istimewa malam ini…" ucap Heechul tersenyum, sementara Siwon hanya terdiam saat melihat sebuah meja besar yang telah terisi banyak makanan diatasnya, Siwon hanya menelan lidah melihatnya

"Kau sudah datang Siwonnie…" ucap Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana

"Ne, ah_"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Appa mulai sekarang…" ucap Hanggeng yang lagi-lagi menginterupsi ucapan Siwon

Siwon hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya karena gatal akibat ketombe *dibunuhSiwonest* maaf, maksudnya karena bingung, Siwon benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari tuan dan 'nyonya' Cho.

"Appa, Umma aku mau izin keluar un_" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat Siwon tengah berdiri disamping Appanya, sesaat acara pandang-pandanganpun terjadi antara Siwon dan tuan muda Cho a.k.a Kyuhyun

"Kyunie, kebetulan.. ayo makan dulu Chagi…" ucap Heechul yang bosan dengan keheningan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi

"Ani Umma, aku ada tu_"

"Tidak ada kata menolak atau apapun, malam ini kau tidak boleh keluar Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Heechul datar

"Ekhmm, baiklah… Siwonnie, ayo duduk.." ucap Hanggeng yang mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi canggung

'Mungkin Chullie lagi dapet, dari tadi dia sensitive terus…' batin Hanggeng ngawur

"Duduk, Cho Kyuhyun." Perintah Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam ditempat, Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan Siwon yang sudah terlebih dahulu duduk bersama Appanya

Siwon tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk dihadapannya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah masam saat melihat Siwon tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Siwonnie, apa kau tahu kenapa aku menyuruhmu datang kemari?" tanya Hanggeng pada Siwon yang tampak sibuk mengunyah makannannya, Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan

'Buat makan gratiskan Ahjusi…' batin Siwon gak penting

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan Appa-mu untuk menikahkan kau dengan putra kami, Kyuhyun." Ucap Hanggeng memandang Siwon

Mendengar perkataan Hanggeng barusan, Siwon memuntahkan makannannya, begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang menyemburkan minumannya saking kagetnya dengan perkataan Appanya barusan…

Hanggeng hanya terbengong melihat reaksi Siwon dan Kyuhyun, sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum gaje..

'Mereka kompak sekali, benar-benar jodoh… sepertinya harus cepat dinikahkan…' batin Heechul yang entah kenapa sangat bersemangat sekali untuk menikahkan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun

"A-apa… apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari duduknya, sementara tangannya sibuk membersihkan mulutnya dengan tissue, Heechul dan Hanggeng kompak menggelengkan kepala mereka

'Aish, ternyata Kyuhyun Oppa lebay… masa mau dinikahkan sama namja se'sempurna' tuan Choi saja sampai segitunya…' batin Yoona yang tengah melihat kejadian diruang makan keluarga Cho lewat jendela dapur

'Kyuhyun Oppa ternyata jorok…' batin Jessica yang juga tengah mengintip bersama dengan Yoona saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah membersihkan mulutnya dari tumpahan minuman yang tadi ia semburkan

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja miskin dan bodoh seperti dia…" ucap Kyuhyun sinis sambil menunjuk Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya

_**DEEEGGGG…**_

Entah kenapa hati Siwon terasa sakit saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan, ingin sekali Siwon menumpahkan air matanya tapi beruntung Siwon selalu dididik oleh Appanya agar jangan pernah menangis dihadapan siapapun, jika kau merasa dirimu seorang Seme.

"KYUHYUN, JAGA BICARAMU… Mungkin Siwon tidak kaya, tapi asal kau tahu dia itu jenius, bahkan mungkin LEBIH JENIUS DARIMU…" ucap Hanggeng dengan nada tinggi dibagian hurup yang dicaps lock

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal mendengar perkataan Appanya.

"Kalian punya waktu 1 bulan untuk saling mengenal, sebelum tanggal pernikahan kalian ditentukan…" ucap Hanggeng datar, lalu Hanggeng segera berlalu diikuti oleh Heechul yang kini tengah menatap tajam putranya

Melihat Heechul yang tengah melayangkan tatapan menusuk kearahnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seolah-olah tidak melihat tatapan mata Heechul yang menurut Kyuhyun dapat membunuhnya, setelah Hanggeng dan Heechul pergi tiba-tiba ruang makan menjadi hening.

"Aku memaafkan mu, Kyu…" ucap Siwon memecahkan keheningan

"Maaf…? Kau pikir aku melakukan kesalahan padamu sehingga kau harus memaafkanku Hahhh…?" ucap Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun hendak pergi tapi langkahnya tertahan karena_

"Aku harap kita bisa berteman Kyu… dan bisakah kau bersikap sedikit sopan padaku, aku lebih tua darimu Kyu… jadi, bisakah kau memanggilku Hyung." ucap Siwon tersenyum tulus kearah Kyuhyun

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan penuh emosi

"Dengar, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau memanggilmu Hyung ataupun menyebut namamu… menjijikan sekali aku harus berteman dengan orang sepertimu.. kau tahu, kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku… kau tidak ada bedanya dengan sampah." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil memandang Siwon dengan tatapan menjijikan seolah Siwon adalah pengemis yang sedang numpang makan dirumahnya, setelah menyelesikan kata-katanya Kyuhyun pergi kekamarnya, senyumpun langsung hilang tidak berbekas dari wajah Siwon saat mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan…

'Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah menghancurkan hidup seseorang disini Kyu, andai kau tahu bahwa namja yang tempo hari kau tabrak hingga meninggal adalah Appa-ku… apa yang akan kau katakan padaku.. Hhhh, aku bahkan ragu apa kau masih mengingat kejadian itu.' batin Siwon sedih saat mengingat kejadian saat Siwon harus menyaksikan Appanya meninggal dihadapannya karena orang yang sangat dia cintai

'Salahkah jika aku mencintaimu, Kyu…' batin Siwon yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, tapi belum sempat Siwon meraih gagang pintu_

"Siwonnie… kau mau kemana?" tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu segera menghampiri Siwon

"Aku mau pulang Ahjuma, terimakasih untuk makan malamnya…" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya. Heechulpun terpaku saat melihat senyum Siwon…

'Benar-benar tampan, cocok sekali dengan Kyuhyunie… aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka segera menikah, Hmmm.. akan aku rekam saat mereka malam pertama nanti… Hahaha…..' batin Heechul tertawa nista

"Ahjuma?" panggil Siwon saat melihat Heechul hanya terdiam sambil senyam-senyum gaje

"Ah, ne… aku sudah membicarakan tentangmu dengan Hannie, dan kami sepakat agar kau tinggal dirumah ini bersama kami, bagaimana Siwonnie? Kau pasti mau bukan…" tanya Heechul sedikit memaksa

"A-aku, sep-sepertinya…, tidak_"

"Tidak menolak, ya aku tahu itu… kajja, kita lihat kamar yang akan kau tempati bersama dengan Kyunie…" ucap Heechul memotong kata-kata Siwon dan secepatnya menarik Siwon menuju tangga

"Maksudku aku tidak bis_ a-apa? Be-bersama Kyuhyun?" ucap Siwon saat sadar apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Heechul

"Ne, tentu saja… bukankah kalian akan segera menikah, jadi apa salahnya jika kalian tidur satu kamar…" ucap Heechul menyeringai

'Tidur satu kamar? Apa malaikat seperti dia mau untuk tidur satu kamar dengan orang yang dia anggap sampah…' batin Siwon miris

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tengah bersantai dengan membaca sebuah buku novel diatas tempat tidurnya, sesekali tangan Kyuhyun meraih gelas diatas meja disamping tempat tidur saat merasakan haus melanda tenggorokannya, dan tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu, tapi saat jarak Kyuhyun dengan pintu kamarnya tinggal satu meter tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Umma?" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Heechul membuka pintunya lalu segera memasuki kamarnya

"Ne, Kyunie… kau belum tidur chagi?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, mendadak perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak enak

"Ani Umma, sebentar lagi…" ucap Kyuhyun menggaruk pelipisnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal

"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena malam ini kau akan mendapatkan teman tidur… Umma harap kalian bisa akrab, Siwonnie… masuklah." Panggil Heechul melihat keambang pintu, dimana Siwon tengah berdiri disana, mendengar Heechul menyuruhnya masuk Siwon langsung memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

"Maksud Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti

"Ne, malam ini Siwonnie akan menginap dirumah kita, bukan hanya malam ini… tapi juga malam-malam selanjutnya, intinya Siwonnie akan tinggal bersama kita…" Ucap Heechul gembira

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Tentu ini berhubungan denganmu chagi, karena kalian akan tidur satu kamar." Ucap Heechul tanpa beban

"A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan pendengarannya

"Siwonnie akan tidur satu ranjang denganmu chagi." Ucap Heechul enteng

"ANIYAAA… AKU TIDAK MAU…" teriak Kyuhyun setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Heechul

"Tidak ada kata menolak tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun, atau kau mau semua fasilitas yang kau dapatkan selama ini aku ambil kembali, Hmmm…?" ancam Heechul yang mampu membuat nyali Kyuhyun menciut

"Tapi Umma, masih ada kamar untuk tamu bukan? Kenapa dia ti_"

"Kamar untuk tamu? Aniyo, Umma mau kalian tidur bersama." Ucap Heechul memaksa

"Tapi Umma_"

"Stop, tidak ada penolakan tuan muda, baiklah Siwonnie… selanjutnya aku serahkan Kyuhyunie padamu, mungkin kau ingin 'bermain' beberapa ronde dengannya, atau jika kau ingin menidurinya sampai pagi juga terserah…" ucap Heechul menyeringai, sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul

"UMMAAA…!" teriak Kyuhyun marah

"Baiklah, selamat malam… dan, Kyuhyunie… buatkan Umma beberapa cucu yang tampan dan manis-manis ne…" ucap Heechul segera menutup pintu saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah mengambil beberapa bantal dari atas tempat tidur dan hendak melemparkannya pada Heechul

Setelah Heechul pergi, hanya keheningan yang ada dikamar Kyuhyun. akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera tidur saja, dan saat Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Siwon tengah mengikutinya dari belakang, Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat kewajah Siwon, dengan sigap Siwon menerima bantal 'pemberian' dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidur disofa saja, aku tidak mau berbagi tempat tidur denganmu…" ucap Kyuhyun ketus

"Mianhe Kyu, bukannya aku ti_"

"Jangan membantah, beruntung aku menyuruhmu untuk tidur disofa bukan dilantai…" ucap Kyuhyun dingin, Siwon hanya terpaku sambil terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai naik keatas tempat tidur lalu Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan memunggungi Siwon

"Segera pergi tidur, atau aku akan berteriak bahwa kau akan memperkosaku…" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah Siwon, saat Kyuhyun tahu Siwon masih diam ditempat dan terus memperhatikannya

"Aku bisa saja melakukan apa yang kau katakan barusan Kyu, karena aku tahu kamarmu ini kedap suara…" ucap Siwon sambil berjalan menuju sofa, Kyuhyun hanya diam menggigit bibir bawahnya.. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang dikatakan Siwon adalah benar.

'Sial… awas kau..' batin Kyuhyun kesal, tangannya meremas seprai dengan kuat

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam berlalu dan tidak terdengar suara apapun dari Kyuhyun, Siwon bangkit dari sofa dan menuju ketempat tidur untuk melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah tertidur, terbukti dengan adanya suara dengkuran halus saat Siwon mendekatinya… Siwon sedikit membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun yang mulai melorot kelantai karena gaya tidur Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang 'unik'…

'Selamat malam BabyKyu… saat seperti ini kau benar-benar polos seperti bayi.. aku semakin mencintaimu…' batin Siwon sambil terus memperhatian wajah damai Kyuhyun saat sedang tertidur

'Hhhh, waktunya tidur…' batin Siwon yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa

Sementara itu, tanpa Siwon sadari sesosok namja cantik tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon dari celah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka…

'Kau memang Seme yang baik Siwonnie, kau tidak mau tidur sebelum memastikan Kyuhyunie tidur dengan tenang…' batin Heechul, perlahan Heechul menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun, sejenak Heechul hanya diam berdiri didepan pintu kamar putranya

'Kyuhyun beruntung karena dicintai oleh namja sepertimu Siwonnie, semoga kau tetap mencintai Kyuhyunie…' batin Heechul sedih saat mengingat sikap kasar Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon, dan Heechul mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang dia tempati bersama Hanggeng

**T.B.C**

_Apa yang Readers pikirkan setelah membaca fic ini? Tolong kasih tahu Author lewat Review ne, atau Readers punya saran untuk kemajuan Fic ini, silahkan memberi tahu Author, Author akan dengan senang hati menerima setiap saran dari Readers… oke, Gomawo for Reading and Review…_


	3. Chapter 3

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

**Bales Review…**

_**Iqbalkyu **_

Kyu seperti itu karena Author yg minta chingu *plak*…

_**Choi Andrew**_

Gomawo chingu, ini sudah dilanjut… happy reading..

_**Jung Hyun Ah**_

Ini udah update chingu, happy reading…

_**anin arlunerz**_

ini udah dilanjut chingu, happy reading..

_**lee minji elf**_

Disini Hancul udah tahu kalau yg nabrak Appa Siwon tuh Kyunnie chingu, happy reading..

_**siscaMinstalove**_

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut chingu, happy reading..

_**Kayla WonKyu**_

Memang disini Author nyuruh Kyu buat galak dulu sama Siwon chingu, tapi untuk chap ini, Kyu belum bisa melihat kabaikan yg selalu diberikan Siwon untuk Kyu, mungkin chap depan chingu, itu juga mungkin *ditendang*

_**Kyuya13 **_

Makasih sarannya Chingu.. Waduhhh, buat naik rate kayaknya Author gak mampu chingu, karena sebenernya Author itu gak bisa bikin fic rated M, mian ne.. *muka-polos*

_**vietaKyu **_

ini udah lanjut Chingu, happy reading..

_**YukimaruNara**_

Kalau chap ini Kyu belum bisa baik sama Siwon chingu, karena… Author yg minta *dicekik*

_**miszshanty05**_

Huuwaaa... jangan nangis chingu *ngasih-tissue* mianhe chingu chap ini Kyu belum bisa 'jinak' sama Siwon..

_**wkyjtaoris ALL**_

ini udah di lanjut chingu.. Happy Reading…

**InspiritBlue**

Bener chingu, Siwon memang cinta mati sama Kyu…

_**Gaemgyulover, lovsslikes96, **_**park chaesoo, ****GUESTunyu3, rikha-chan,**** Chokyulate,**__**Augesteca**

_Gomawo untuk Reviewnya Chingudeul… Happy Reading.._

**=X=**WonKyu**=X=**

**Chapter.3**

Pagi hari dimansion Cho, tampak Heechul tengah sibuk menata meja makan bersama dengan Yoona, sementara Jessica sibuk memasak didapur…

"Aku mau membangunkan putraku dulu, tolong kau tata meja makan secepatnya karena sepertinya Hannie akan ada meeting pagi ini… jadi dia harus segera berangkat kekantor, arraseo?" ucap Heechul memandang Yoona yang sibuk menata piring diatas meja

"Ne 'Oppa', aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin…" jawab Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Baiklah, aku keatas dulu.." Ucap Heechul segera pergi, tapi baru saja Heechul keluar dari ruang makan, tiba-tiba Heechul melihat Kyuhyun tengah menuruni tangga dengan wajah kesal sambil memeriksa isi tasnya sementara pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan tampak berantakan dan terlihat tidak karuan, rambut yang acak-acakan, kemeja yang belum dikancingkan dan cardigan yang tersampir dibahu kanannya.

"Kyunie… kau sudah bangun chagi, bagaimana tidurmu?" ucap Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri dibawah tangga, sementara tangannya sibuk mengancingkan bajunya

"Seperti keinginan Umma… aku tidur nyenyak sekali malam ini, apa Umma puas…" ucap Kyuhyun ketus sambil menatap Heechul sinis

Heechul memandang putranya dengan tatapan bingung? Ada apa ini, pagi-pagi Kyuhyun sudah terlihat kesal. Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?

"Kyunie se_"

"Hari ini aku sedang bad mood Umma, dan aku juga tidak lapar… sebaiknya Umma ajak saja 'pangeran Choi' untuk menemani Umma dan Appa sarapan pagi…" ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai cardigannya lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Heechul menuju ruang utama

"Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba muncul dari ruang utama dan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Hanggeng datar, lalu Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Hanggeng yang tengah berdiri dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Appa, aku mau berangkat… aku ada kuliah pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun pamit sebelum melewati Hanggeng

Hanggeng hanya diam, sementara matanya tengah menatap Heechul yang hanya diam dengan mimic wajah kebingungan Karena sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

'Apa ada yang salah? Apa mungkin Kyuhyunnie mengetahui rencanaku untuk merekam adegan NC'nya bersama Siwonnie…' batin Heechul ngawur

"Sarapanlah dulu, kau akan berangkat bersama Siwonnie.." ucap Hanggeng sambil berjalan hendak menghampiri Heechul

"Aku akan berangkat dengan Wookie hyung Appa, dia pasti tengah me_"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera berangkat kekampus lebih dulu, karena kau akan berangkat bersama Siwonnie…" ucap Hanggeng enteng tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun, yang kini tengah menahan emosi yang hendak meledak.. saat Hanggeng melewati Heechul, namja cantik itu hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun, lalu Heechul segera pergi menuju ruang makan karena Seme-nya sudah ada disana, tapi saat mendengar ada langkah seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga, Heechul sedikit melihat kearah tangga.

"Siwonnie, ayo kita sarapan bersama…" ajak Heechul saat melihat Siwon baru turun dari tangga

Siwon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya mendengar ajakan dari calon mertuanya tersebut, sesaat Siwon melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disofa sendirian, ingin sekali Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun hanya untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi, tapi saat mendengar Heechul memanggilnya, Siwon mengurungkan niatnya.. Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikan Siwon dengan ekor matanya…

'Meyebalkan… pagi-pagi sudah membuatku kesal, cihh… dasar sampah…' batin Kyuhyun emosi

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mari kita lihat…

_**FlashBack…..**_

Suara alarm yang berbunyi nyaring mampu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari alam bawah sadarnya, tak lama iris caramel Kyuhyun terbuka… sejenak Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi langit-langit kamarnya untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran dan juga tenaganya, dan saat Kyuhyun merasa sudah cukup sadar bahwa sekarang dia sudah tidak dialam mimpi lagi, secepatnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sesosok namja tengah menghampirinya.

"BabyKyu, kau sudah bangun…" ucap sebuah suara yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar karena ketakutan

Mimpi apa Kyuhyun semalam sehingga pagi ini dia sudah berimajinasi ada orang lain dikamarnya selain dirinya, padahal seingat Kyuhyun dia tidur sendiri… dan saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan ada sebuah tepukan ringan dipundaknya, Kyuhyun langsung meloncat kaget sehingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur...

**BRUUUGGGHHH…..**

"Akkkhh…" suara 'benda' jatuh yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pekikan kesakitan Kyuhyun yang jatuh dari atas tempat tidur dengan pantat yang terlebih dahulu mendarat dilantai

Melihat Kyuhyun yang terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur, Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berada disebelah kiri tempat tidur sementara Siwon sendiri berada disebelah kanan tempat tidur..

"Baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon khawatir yang kini sudah berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun

Mendengar sesorang yang tampaknya tengah berbicara padanya Kyuhyun segera melirik kesamping kanannya dimana kini Siwon tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa, bahwa semalam dia tidak tidur sendirian dikamarnya, tapi ada seseorang yang menemaninya…

"Mau apa kau? Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu…" ucap Kyuhun sinis saat Siwon mencoba membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon

"Mianhe baby, aku ha_"

"Dan apa-apaan itu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Baby Hahh? Menjijikan…" desis Kyuhyun memandang tajam Siwon, Siwon hanya diam, Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan memegangi pinggangnya yang rasanya teramat sangat sakit akibat terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur, Siwon tampak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mecoba untuk berdiri, Tanpa berusaha membatunya karena Siwon tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan menolak bantuannya mentah-mentah.

"Aakkhhh…" dan saat Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan hendak jatuh, reflex Siwon segera berdiri dan langsung menarik pinggang ramping Kyuhyun lalu memutar tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga mereka saling berhadapan muka…

Sejenak mereka hanya diam saling menatap satu sama lain, sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"A.. apa-apaan kau… lepaskan aku.." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup saat jarak mereka begitu dekat, dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong dada bidang Siwon, tapi bukan Siwon yang terlempar karena dorongan Kyuhyun, malah Kyuhyun sendiri yang terlempar kebelakang karena mendorong tubuh kekar Siwon sehingga punggung Kyuhyun membentur tiang tempat tidur dengan sangat kerasnya.

**BBUUUAKKK….. **Suara benturan keraspun terdengar saat punggung Kyuhyun membentur tiang besi tempat tidurnya..

"AAKKHHH… Ss-sakittt…" pekik Kyuhyun kesakitan, Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya, matanyapun mulai berkaca-kaca…

"Baby… kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Jangan menangis baby, aku ak_"

"PERGIII, jangan dekati aku…" Kyuhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya sehingga Siwon terdorong kebelakang.. belum sempat Kyuhyun menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat karena peristiwa tadi, kini jantung Kyuhyun kembali berdetak tidak normal saat Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja mendekatinya, belum lagi punggungnya yang terasa sangat sakit karena terbentur tiang besi tempat tidur...

_**FlashBack End…..**_

Ternyata itu alasannya kenapa Mommy kita pagi-pagi sudah dikelilingi oleh awan hitam Chingudeul...

Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam disofa… bosan menunggu Siwon yang tengah sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya, Kyuhyun sengaja mengambil sebuah majalah yang tegeletak diatas meja tanpa tahu majalah apa yang dia ambil, belum sempat Kyuhyun melihat majalah yang baru saja dia ambil, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya pesan masuk, dan untuk selanjutnya Kyuhyun malah sibuk dengan ponselnya..

Setengah jam kemudian Siwon muncul dari arah ruang makan, saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disofa secepatnya Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, tapi saat Siwon sudah berada didekat Kyuhyun, Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat ada sebuah majalah fashion dipangkuan Kyuhyun, sementara mata Kyuhyun tengah menatap layar ponselnya lekat.

"BabyKyu, kau suka membaca majalah Fashion?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun

Tanpa melihat kearah Siwon, Kyuhyun segera melihat kepangkuannya dimana disana terletak sebuah majalah dengan cover yeojya tengah berfose seksi serta memakai pakaian yang lumayan terbuka, Kyuhyunpun melotot..

"A-aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja, aku pikir ini buku Appa-ku.." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Siwon dan langsung menaruh majalah yang dimaksud keatas meja, dan saat Siwon malah memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan curiga, keringatpun mulai bercucuran dipelipis Kyuhyun

"Su-sudahlah… ayo kita berangkat.. aku ada kuliah pagi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang secepatnya berdiri lalu segera berlalu menuju pintu, mengabaikan Siwon yang masih diam ditempat

'Selera Uke…' batin Siwon saat melihat kepergian Kyuhyun

"Siwonnie…" panggil Heechul saat melihat Siwon yang hendak pergi, Siwon membalikan tubuhnya dan segera menghampiri Heechul

"Ada apa Ahjuma?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul

Heechul meraih tangan Siwon lalu meletakkan sebuah kunci mobil ditelapak tangan Siwon..

"Pakailah mobilku, sudah aku suruh Jessica untuk memarkirnya didepan halaman rumah.." ucap Heechul memandang Siwon, Siwon hanya tersenyum, belum sempat Siwon mengatakan sepatah katapun, tiba-tiba suara teriakan Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu membahana

"SIWOOONN PABBOOO, MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU DIDALAM HAHHH?" teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, yang mampu menyebabkan gendang telinga pecah bagi siapapun yang mendengar teriakannya

Melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya, Heechul hanya menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Cepatlah pergi Siwonnie, Kyuhyun bisa mengamuk jika kau berlama-lama disini.." ucap Heechul menepuk pundak Siwon, Siwon hanya mengangguk, dan setelah Siwon pamit pada Heechul dan Hanggeng, Siwon segera berlari keluar dari mansion Cho.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Hanggeng menghampiri Heechul lalu mendekap tubuh namja cantik itu dari belakang..

"Kau bilang ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?" tanya Hanggeng tepat ditelinga Heechul yang mampu membuat Heechul merasa geli saat hembusan nafas Hanggeng menerpa lehernya, melihat anggukan dari Heechul, Hanggeng menarik lengan Heechul menuju sofa tanpa melepas pelukannya pada Heechul.

**=WonKyu=**

"Aku perhatikan dari tadi kau terus memperhatikanku, kau benar-benar mencurigakan. apalagi dengan senyum aneh diwajahmu.. atau jangan-jangan kau sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa memperkosaku… iya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada seperti orang yang sedang mengintrogasi maling ayam(?), mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya berswetdrop ria

"Aniyo BabyKyu… bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang, bahwa kau tidak akan pernah sudi memanggil namaku?" ucap Siwon dengan sebuah senyum diwajah tampannya, sementara tangannya sibuk menyalakan mesin mobil

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya

"Bukankah tadi kau baru saja memanggil namaku…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun langsung diam dan segera memalingkan mukanya yang tadinya memandangi Siwon, sekarang menjadi memandang keluar kaca mobil

"Segera jalankan mobilnya, aku tidak mau terlambat masuk kuliah.." ucap Kyuhyun memerintah, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu segera pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah mansion Cho tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi..

**=WonKyu=**

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Chullie?" tanya Hanggeng duduk disofa lalu menarik lengan Heechul agar duduk dipangkuannya

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu Hannie… kenapa kau sangat bersikeras menjodohkan Siwonnie dengan Kyunie, padahal kau tahu bukan… Kyuhyunie tidak menyukai Siwonnie… bahkan cenderung membencinya." Tanya Heechul yang kini sudah duduk dipangkuan Hanggeng, mendengar pertanyaan dari Heechul, Hanggeng hanya tersenyum

"Kau tahu, kecelakaan yang menimpa Kanginnie bukan?" tanya Hanggeng pada Heechul dan saat Heechul hanya mengangguk, Hanggeng kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aku menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki kasus itu, dan apa kau tahu siapa yang menabrak Kangin hingga ia tewas ditempat?" tanya Hanggeng pada Heechul yang kini tengah memainkan jemarinya didada Hanggeng yang terbuka karena kancing teratas kemejanya tidak dikancingkan

Sejenak Heechul menatap Hanggeng, lalu dengan wajah polosnya Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhh… putra kita Chullie, beruntung Siwon tidak melaporkan hal ini kepolisi…" ucap Hanggeng pelan, Heechul langsung menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang ingin membuka kancing ketiga dari kemeja yang dikenakan Hanggeng

"Siwonnie tahu?" tanya Heechul terkejut

"Ne, maka dari itu aku sangat bersikeras menjodohkan Siwon dengan Kyuhyun, aku hanya merasa sangat bersalah pada Kangin…" lirih Hanggeng dengan pandangan kosong

"Aku akan membantumu… Hannie.." ucap Heechul menatap Hanggeng, sebuah senyum manis terukir diwajah Heechul saat Hanggeng manatapnya, sesaat hanya keheningan yang ada, sampai tiba-tiba saja Hanggeng menarik tengkuk Heechul lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga sebuah morning kiss-pun tercipta

"Aakkhhh~ Hanniehh… bu-bukankahh kau ha-harussshh masukkhhh k-kherjhhhaaa~aahhh…" ucap Heechul memperingatkan saat Hanggeng mencoba melepas pakian yang dikenakan Heechul, sementara bibir Hanggeng tengah menciumi leher jenjang Heechul dengan penuh nafsu

"Hmmm… baiklah, aku berangkat.." ucap Hanggeng datar yang langsung menghentikan kegiatannya untuk mencumbu Heechul

"Jangan marah Hannie…" ucap Heechul yang mulai bangkit dari pangkuan Hanggeng, saat melihat Hanggeng hanya terdiam sambil membereskan kemeja yang ia kenakan

Sepertinya Hanggeng benar-benar marah padanya karena kesenangannya dihentikan begitu saja, terbukti setelah Hanggeng merapikan pakaiannya, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Heechul, tapi belum sempat dua langkah Hanggeng melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Heechul, dan saat Hanggeng memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Heechul, Heechul langsung menarik belakang kepala Hanggeng lalu melumat bibirnya, Hanggeng yang pada awalnya terkejut hanya membiarkan saja perbuatan Heechul tersebut. Dan saat persediaan oksigen diparu-paru mereka mulai menipis, Heechul melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Hanggeng lalu tersenyum manis kearah Hanggeng.

"Jangan marah lagi Hannie… aku tidak mau jika kau marah padaku.." ucap Heechul menundukan kepalanya, Hanggeng meraih dagu Heechul dan saat pandangn mereka bertemu dengan lembut Hanggeng berkata

"Aku tidak akan marah jika nanti malam kau mau 'melayaniku' sampai pagi…" ucap Hanggeng menyeringai

Dan ucapan Hanggeng barusan sukses membuat kening Heechul berkedut kesal, dengan kasar Heechul menepis tangan Hanggeng yang masih mencengkram dagunya, saat Hanggeng menyadari bawa Heechul sebentar lagi akan mengamuk, secepatnya Heechul pergi dari mansion Cho, dan terbukti… saat Hanggeng sudah keluar dari rumahnya tersebut, teriakan Heechullah yang mengiringi kepergiannya menuju kantor.

"DASARRR MESUUUUUMMM….." teriak Heechul membahana diseluruh ruangan dimansion Cho, Sementara Hanggeng yang mendengar teriakan Heechul hanya tertawa puas.

.

.

.

.

.

**=X=**WonKyu**=X=**

Saat ini Siwon dan Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan menuju kampus mereka, sejak Siwon mengemudikan mobil dari mansion Cho hingga sekarang, Kyuhyun terus mengomel karena menurut Kyuhyun Siwon terlalu pelan menjalankan mobilnya…

"Apa kau tidak bisa menaikan kecepatannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus saat Siwon mengemudikan mobilnya begitu pelan, bukan apa-apa, Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau lebih berlama-lama lagi bersama Siwon

"BabyKyu, aku tidak mau menaikan laju kecepatannya karena aku tidak mau ada kecelakaan lalu lintas lagi, kau tahu bukan akhir-akhir ini banyak kecelakaan dijalanan karena pengguna mobil yang selalu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.." ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang kini duduk disampingnya, mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal

"Dan bukankah Umma-mu menyuruh aku yang menyetir mobil karena kau pernah menabrak seseorang hingga meninggal bukan?" ucap Siwon pelan, mendengar perkataan Siwon, Kyuhyun memandang Siwon heran… lalu Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" gumam Kyuhyun seolah berkata pada dirinya sendiri, karena memang Kyuhyun tidak mau jika Siwon mendengarnya, tapi Kyuhyun salah, karena walaupun Kyuhyun tadi berucap sangat pelan, Siwon bisa mendengarnya, malah bagi Siwon ucapan Kyuhyun barusan terdengar jelas ditelinganya

"Tadi kau bilang apa baby?" tanya Siwon saat mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.." ucap Kyuhyun yang kini sudah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kaca mobil yang berada disampingnya, sejenak Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dan sedikit tidak focus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Jangan memperhatikanku, perhatikanlah jalan yang ada didepanmu.." ucap Kyuhyun datar tanpa melihat kearah Siwon

"Baby.. mianhe, apa aku sudah menyakiti perasaanmu?" tanya Siwon lembut tanpa menggubris perkataan Kyuhyun

Siwon kembali melirik Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil memandang keluar kaca jendela mobil, pandangan Siwon menjadi sendu saat Kyuhyun hanya diam sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka menuju kampus..

'Mianhe baby, jika aku telah menyakiti perasaanmu…' batin Siwon penuh penyesalan

**T.B.C**

Mianhe baru update chingudeul, masih ada yang inget sama fic dari Author gaje ini? *ngarep* reviewnya ditunggu chingu…

Gomawo for reading and review…

Dan sepertinya ini fic yang Author update untuk terakhir kalinya, karena Author mau hiatus dulu chingudeul.. Mianhe ne…


	4. Chapter 4

**DESTINY**

**Super Junior © SMentertainment**

**Story by Coil Lawliet**

_Gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview chapter 3…_

MyDecember, amanda wu, lmaokyuna, gaemgyulover, Choi Andrew, Iqbalkyu, Indy, vihyun, Jung Hyun Ah, ReeGirlz0312, Augesteca, Choihyun93, anin arlunerz, chomhia, lee minji elf, rikha-chan, YukimaruNara, InspiritBlue, park chaesoo, vietaKyu, KYSP, Kayla WonKyu, siscaMinstalove, wonnie, wkyjtaoris ALL

_**Happy reading…**_

**Chapter.4**

Cuaca hari ini begitu mendung jika melihat kearah langit, dimana matahari tampak engan menampakan diri dan hanya gumpalan awan-awan saja yang menghiasi langit hari ini, mungkin karena ini masih pagi. suasana yang begitu sejuk dengan angin yang terus berhembus membawa hawa dingin mampu melarutkan Kyuhyun dalam lamunannya.. sampai-sampai Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Siwon terus memperhatikannya.. dan tanpa terasa pula, kini mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan mereka, apalagi kalau bukan kampus mereka tercinta.

Sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna hitam dengan nomor kendaraan -H 33 NIM- tampak berhenti tepat didepan pintu gerbang SM university, dan saat pintu gerbang terbuka secara otomatis, dengan anggunnya mobil tersebut memasuki halaman gedung SM university yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan rapi, tidak lama kemudian Pintu kemudi terbuka dan tampaklah sesosok namja tampan yang tengah terburu-buru turun dari mobil, hanya agar bisa membukakan pintu untuk namja manis yang duduk disamping kemudi, tapi.. saat namja tampan tersebut hendak membuka pintu mobil, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja namja yang masih berada didalam mobil juga tengah membuka pintu tersebut dari dalam dengan dorongan yang sangat kuat, sehingga namja tampan yang tadi hendak membukakan pintu untuknya terdorong begitu kuat kebelakang menyebabkan namja tampan tersebut jatuh terduduk ditanah.

"Akkh..." Siwon sedikit meringis saat merasakan pantatnya mendarat dengan cukup keras diatas kerikil-kerikil tajam yang mendominasi lapangan parkir SM university *SM-gak-elit* #digorengOmSooMan

"Sedang apa kau? Kalau kau ingin mengemis, bukan disini tempatnya." ucap Kyuhyun datar saat melihat Siwon tengah terduduk ditanah sambil meringis pelan

Sekilas Siwon melirik Kyuhyun, dan Siwon segera bangun saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam berdiri didepannya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah datarnya, saat Siwon tengah membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu atau apapun itu yang mungkin saja menempel dibajunya, tiba-tiba saja ada dua sosok namja yang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyunie, kau sudah datang?" tanya Wookie yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, sementara Henry mengikutinya dari belakang

"Ne, hyung… tanpamu aku masih bisa datang kekampus." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus saat melihat kedatangan Wookie dan Henry -dua sahabat dekatnya-

"Aigo, kau pasti marah pada kami… dengar Kyunie, bukan maksud hyung untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi karena Appa-mu sendiri yang menyuruh aku dan Henry untuk pergi lebih dulu kekampus, O iya… Appa-mu bilang kau akan diantar oleh tunanganmu, apa benar Kyu? Kapan kau tunangan? Namja atau yeojya Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook antusias

"Se_"

"Kui Xian ge, dia siapa?" tanya Henry memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun, sementara jari telunjuk Henry menunjuk kebelakang tubuh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun dan Wookie serempak melihat kearah yang ditunjukan oleh Henry, dan tampaklah sesosok namja tampan yang dari tadi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan mereka, melihat semua pasang mata tengah melihat kearahnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya yang mampu 'memenjarakan' hati siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Namaku Choi Si_"

"Oh… dia supir baruku Henry-ah, namanya Siwon… jika Wookie hyung atau Mochi-ah ingin jalan-jalan… supir baruku akan dengan senang hati mengantar kalian, kemanapun kalian pergi… jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan padanya ne, anggap saja dia pembantu kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis tanpa melihat kearah Siwon, sementara Siwon kini tengah memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut, sungguh… saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, Siwon hanya mampu terdiam, jujur saja Siwon agak shock saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi… benar-benar diluar dugaan... sehina itukah Siwon dimata Kyuhyun? Mungkin ini alasan semua orang selalu menyebut Kyuhyun dengan sebutan evil prince, seperti yang selalu dikatakan Yesung saat Siwon hendak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, supir barunya Kui Xian ge." gumam Henry mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya

"_Tampan ne…" sambung Henry setelah memandangi Siwon lama

"Kyunie, bukankah dia Choi Siwon murid bea siswa dari fakultas kedokteran itu?" tanya Wookie yang dari tadi terus memperhatikan Siwon dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki

"Benarkah Hyung? Mungkin hyung salah orang." jawab Kyuhyun malas

"Aniyo Kyu-ah, hyung yak_"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku datang kemari bukan untuk membahas namja tidak jelas ini, aku ada kuliah pagi ini hyung, aku duluan ne… sampai jumpa nanti Wookie hyung, Henry-ah." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu pergi

"Ck, anak itu." gumam Wookie saat melihat kepergian Kyuhyun

"Mianhe, aku juga harus pergi… setelah ini aku ada kuliah." Ucap Siwon hendak beranjak pergi, setelah Kyuhyun hilang dari pandangannya

"Tunggu, apa benar kau bekerja pada Kyuhyunie?" tanya Wookie pada Siwon yang kini tengah membelakanginya, Siwon hanya diam

"Aku rasa tadi dia sudah menjelaskannya." ucap Siwon tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan langsung mengambil langkah tegap untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Wookie dan Henry yang hanya diam memandangi kepergian Siwon

"Aku rasa, Ekting mereka cukup bagus Ge…" ucap Henry saat melihat Siwon sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka

Mendengar perkataan Henry, Wookie hanya menghela nafas.

"Acting Henry-ah, bukan ekting." ucap Wookie mengoreksi perkataan Henry, sementara Henry hanya nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa

"_Apa maksudmu dengan acting mereka cukup bagus, Henry-ah?" tanya Wookie tidak mengerti

"Aku rasa tunangan yang dimaksud Han Ahjusi adalah dia ge…" ucap Henry memandang Wookie sambil menggerak-gerakan kedua alisnya keatas dan kebawah, Wookie hanya facepalm.

"Kajja Henry-ya, kita tidak boleh terlambat.. hari ini Shindong Seonsaengnim yang masuk, kalau kita telat dia bisa memakan kita." ajak Wookie yang bosan mendengar ocehan Henry dan langsung menyeret Henry, sementara Henry hanya menurut saja

"Menurut gege, Shendong Seonsaengnim itu kanibal bukan?" tanya Henry polos. Yang mampu membuat Wookie langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"Henry-ah, kau pikir Shindong Seonsaengnim itu Sumanto?" tanya Wookie swetdrop sambil memandang Henry yang kini tengah menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya

"Tapi tadi Li Xu ge bilang, Shendong Seonsaengnim bisa memakan kita? Iya kan… berarti secara ti_"

"Sudahlah Mochi, sebaiknya kita segera masuk kelas atau kita akan dapat masalah." ucap Wookie yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju fakultas seni

"O, ya Li Xu ge… dari mana Gege tahu, tentang namja yang tadi bersama Kui Xian ge?" tanya Henry heran

"Hhh, hampir semua orang tahu tentangnya Henry-ah. namanya Choi Siwon, mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran.. prestasinya cemerlang, dia terkenal bukan karena ketampanannya saja, selain dia jenius.. dia juga baik hati dan suka membantu orang lain, apalagi ji_"

"Pantas saja Gege tahu banyak tentang dia, Gege mencari info tentang dia dari Mbah Google." ucap Henry cemberut saat melihat Wookie yang sibuk mengutak-atik tab-nya

"Hahaha… Sudahlah Mochi, kajja." ucap Wookie menarik lengan Henry menuju kelas mereka yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi didepan mereka

**=WonKyu=**

Saat jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini, dari pada datang kekantin untuk mengisi perut, Kyuhyun lebih suka datang ke perpustakaan. bukan untuk baca buku, ataupun untuk tidur yang selalu menjadi kebiasaan Author kalau datang ke perpustakaan, tapi untuk bermain game.

Dan saat Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan, tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat Siwon tengah duduk dikursi taman bersama dengan seorang Yeojya, Kyuhyun melihat yeojya itu begitu dekat dengan Siwon.

Sesaat Kyuhyun melupakan tujuannya saat melihat Siwon dan yeojya yang bersamanya tiba-tiba berdiri, lalu yeojya tersebut tampak menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal pada Siwon, dan Siwon menerima buku tersebut sambil tersenyum simpul, dan saat Kyuhyun melihat mereka tengah berjalan berdampingan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka, apalagi jika melihat yeojya yang bersama Siwon kini tengah menggandeng lengan Siwon dan Siwon sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

'Ckk, sial. apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, tidak mungkin jika aku….. Cemburu? oh, yang benar saja.' batin Kyuhyun sambil berlalu, entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kehilangan seleranya untuk bermain game, dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali saja kekelasnya

'Kau harus menerima hukuman karena telah membuat mood-ku menjadi buruk hari ini, tuan Choi… Awas kau.' batin Kyuhyun kesal, dan Kyuhyun langsung menyeringai lebar saat mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Siwon.

.

.

.

"Oppa, kau baik sekali mau membantuku… apa benar tidak apa-apa Oppa?" tanya yeojya yang kini tengah berjalan disamping Siwon

"Aniyo Tae noona, tidak apa-apa… lagi pula materi yang kau tanyakan sudah pernah aku pelajari." ucap Siwon ramah

"Benarkah Oppa? Sebenarnya aku sangat kesal Oppa, masa Yunho Seonsaengnim menyuruhku membuat laporan praktikum yang diadakan minggu lalu padahal minggu lalu aku tidak masuk mata kuliahnya, dia bilang ini tugasku karena tidak masuk kuliah waktu kemarin, tidak masuk akalkan Oppa? Seharusnya materi yang ditugaskannya itu materi hari kemarin, bukan materi minggu lalu." ucap Taeyeon panjang lebar

Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar ocehan Taeyeon, sekilas Siwon melihat kebelakangnya, entah kenapa Siwon merasa tadi seperti ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.. dan saat Siwon tidak menemukan siapapun, Siwon hanya terdiam, dan tiba-tiba saja Taeyeon berteriak dengan kerasnya, saat Siwon menoleh… ternyata dia sudah tertinggal jauh dari Taeyeon, melihat Taeyeon yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahnya, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu secepatnya menyusul Taeyeon dan meminta maaf padanya.

**-PULANG KULIAH-**

Saat ini Siwon tampak kebingungan karena tidak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun, padahal jam kuliahnya sudah berakhir sejak 3 jam yang lalu.

'Baby, kau dimana… kenapa kau membuatku khawatir…' batin Siwon yang kini sudah khawatir tingkat dewa, pasalnya hari sudah mulai sore, bahkan mataharipun nyaris tenggelam. Dan Siwon tidak tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada

'God…' batin Siwon cemas, sekilas Siwon melihat kesekelilingnya.

Sepi, tentu saja karena hari sudah menjelang sore, bahkan hampir malam jika mengingat ini sudah pukul 18:45 WKS

Tidak henti-hentinya Siwon terus menghubungai ponsel Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tidak dapat dihubungi, Siwon menyesal kenapa tadi pagi dia tidak meminta nomor teman-temannya Kyuhyun, mungkin teman-temannya tahu dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Ck, baby ayolah… jangan membuatku seperti orang gila." gumam Siwon putus asa saat tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari nomor yang dia hubungi

'Sebaiknya aku cari disekitar kampus, mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar…' batin Siwon saat melihat keadaan halaman kampus yang sepi, dan Siwon langsung memasuki mobilnya lalu mulai menjalankannya untuk keluar dari halaman gedung SM university

.

.

.

Sudah 5 jam lebih Siwon memutar-mutar mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun disekitar kampus dan hasilnya nihil, sesaat Siwon hanya diam sambil menghela nafas berat, setelah berpikir sebentar Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali kekampus.

'Semoga saja dia sudah ada disana… mustahil jika dia pulang sendiri, Heechul Ahjuma bahkan tidak memberinya uang. lagipula, Ahjuma sudah berpesan agar kami pulang bersama…' batin Siwon optimis

Saat Siwon sudah memasuki halaman gedung SM university, segera saja Siwon pergi ke fakultas hukum hendak mencari Kyuhyun kesana untuk yang kedua kalinya, dalam hati Siwon sedikit mengeluh jika mengingat ruang kelas Kyuhyun yang berada dilantai 12.

Dan saat Siwon tengah menaiki tangga menuju ruang kelas Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Siwon segera merogoh saku jinsnya dan langsung melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya malam-malam begini, dan saat melihat Heechul yang menelpon, Siwon segera menekan tombol jawab secepatnya.

"Yeoboseo…" ucap Siwon setelah menekan tombol jawab dilayar ponselnya

"…"

"Aku masih dikampus Ahju_"

"…"

"Ah, ne.. Mianhe, maksudku Umma... aku masih dikampus."

"…"

"Ani Umma, Nggg… Umma, apa Kyuhyunie sudah pulang kerumah?" tanya Siwon pelan

"…"

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu…" dan Siwon langsung lemas saat mendengar jawaban dari Heechul, tubuh Siwon yang tadinya tengah bersandar didinding ruanganpun langsung merosot kelantai

"…"

"Ne, Umma… aku akan segera pulang kerumah, baiklah a_"

"…"

"Ani Umma, aku sedang ada tugas kelompok jadi aku sampai malam dikampus…" ucap Siwon berbohong saat Heechul menanyakan padanya kenapa malam-malam begini Siwon masih berada dikampus

"…"

"Ne Umma, aku akan segera pulang." ucap Siwon lemah

Setelah mendengar Heechul menutup telephone-nya, Siwonpun segera menutup ponselnya, setelahnya Siwon hanya terdiam… Siwon hanya tersenyum miris saat menyadari kebodohannya yang mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, dan mencari Kyuhyun hampir keseluruh ruangan fakultas yang ada di SM university bahkan semua tempat disekitar kampus Siwon datangi, seperti taman kota, tempat makan, bahkan mall juga Siwon datangi hanya untuk mencari Kyuhyun… tapi, jawaban dari Heechul yang mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah ada dirumah sejak siang tadi begitu menusuk jantungnya, padahal saat tadi sore Siwon menelpon kemansion Cho, Yoona bilang Kyuhyun belum pulang, selain itu, seharusnya Kyuhyun masih ada jadwal kuliah siang…

'Sandiwara apa lagi yang sedang kau mainkan, BabyKyu…' batin Siwon sedih

Dengan lemas Siwon berjalan menuju parkiran mobil, jujur… dari tadi siang Siwon belum makan, karena jadwal kuliah yang padat serta mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, Siwon sampai lupa makan. Bukankah Cho Kyuhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan, tapi Siwon selalu memaafkan Kyuhyun… seberapa keterlaluannyapun Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

'23.45 WKS.' batin Siwon saat melihat angka yang tertera dijam tangannya

**-MANSION CHO-**

"Siwonnie, kau dari mana saja? Tengah malam begini kau baru pulang. Umma khawatir terjadi sesuatu Woonie, lainkali jika kau ada tugas kelompok kau harus menghubungi Umma dulu ne, jangan membuat umma khawatir…" ucap Heechul yang langsung memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan padahal Siwon baru saja membuka pintu rumah dan masih berdiri diambang pintu

"Ne Umma, mianhe membuat umma khawatir…" ucap Siwon dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan saat melihat Heechul tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir

"Ya sudah, sekarang sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu, setelah itu makanlah… Umma akan membuatkan makanan untukmu… kau tampak lelah Woonie." ucap Heechul tersenyum lembut menatap Siwon, dan Siwon hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju kekamarnya, saat Siwon menaiki tangga, tanpa sengaja Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang terburu-buru menuruni tangga, saat pandangan mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon dengan wajah datarnya, berbeda dengan Siwon yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lelah… Siwon segera berbalik, sayang sekali Siwon tidak melihat seringai Kyuhyun karena Siwon sudah membalikan tubuhnya

.

.

.

Baru saja Siwon hendak membuka bajunya dan berniat untuk segera pergi kekamar mandi, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan segera duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Menyadari ada yang tengah memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun balik menatap Siwon dengan sinisnya

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun emosi saat melihat Siwon tengah memandangnya

"Ani baby, kau tampak kesal… ada apa?" tanya Siwon pelan

"Bukan urusanmu." dan Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur dengan membelakangi Siwon yang masih diam ditempatnya

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, datanglah padaku baby… walaupun aku tahu aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk membantumu. aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, babyKyu." lirih Siwon memandang Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berbaring terlentang diatas tempat tidur, mendengar kata-kata Siwon, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon, lama mereka saling memandang sampai_

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menghilang dari pandanganku… mataku sakit jika melihatmu." ucap Kyuhyun datar sambil menatap Siwon, mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya

"Tapi setelah aku memastikan kau tertidur dengan lelap malam ini baby." ucap Siwon dengan sebuah senyum tulus dibibirnya

Kyuhyun hanya memutar kadua bola matanya, lalu kembali membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon…

**T.B.C**

_Mianhe updatenya kelamaan ne. masih ada yang mau lanjut *ngarep* oke, untuk chap depan… kita akan lihat seperti apa reaksi Kyumom saat dia tahu, bahwa namja yang telah ia tabrak hingga meninggal adalah Appa'nya Wondad… sampai jumpa dichap depan ne.. Pai-pai….._

**Kyumom:** Jangan lupa untuk mereview author pabbo yg hobby nyiksa gue disini ne.

**Wondad: **Baby, yg disiksa disini itu aku. Bukan km Chagi...

**Kyumom:** Terus, gue harus bil_ hmpft… *dikissuWondad* (!)


	5. Chapter 5

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SMentertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter.5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela dalam kamar dengan dominasi warna biru tersebut mampu mengusik sesosok namja manis yang masih tertidur diatas ranjangnya, si namja manis yang tak lain adalah Cho Kyuhyun merasa sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya yang mampu menyilaukan matanya itu, sedikit kesal Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menghindari cahaya terang tersebut, dalam hati Kyuhyun mengutuk siapapun yang berani membuka gorden didalam kamarnya, tapi Kyuhyun segera tersadar saat mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat kearahnya...

'Ck, aku lupa kalau kini aku sekamar dengan namja 'peliharaan' Umma…' batin Kyuhyun kesal sambil menaikan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bahkan kepalanya, karena Kyuhyun tahu apa yang akan dilakukan namja pab_

"Baby, aku tahu kau sudah bangun… mandilah, Umma menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu agar kita bisa sarapan pagi bersama."

Nah, itu dia maksud Kyuhyun… bahwa Siwon pasti akan menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

"Jangan menipuku, ini sudah terlalu siang untuk sarapan… lagi pula pasti Appa sudah berangkat kekantor." Ucap Kyuhyun dari dalam selimut

"Jam memang sudah menunjukan pukul 09:45 WKS babyKyu, tapi kau harus tahu ini hari minggu… dan tadi juga Appa dan Umma-mu menyuruh kita untuk berangkat kegereja bersama." Ucap Siwon yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi kepalanya, kini Kyuhyun tengah melihat Siwon sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan memasang sebuah senyum hangat

"Jangan tersenyum padaku, menjijikan…" desis Kyuhyun dan sukses perkataan Kyuhyun barusan membuat senyum dibibir Siwon langsung menghilang bagai ditiup angin

"Begitu lebih bagus…" ucap Kyuhyun malas saat melihat Siwon terdiam, dan Kyuhyun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chagi, setelah ini kau harus pergi kegereja bersama Siwonnie ne." ucap Heechul sambil mengupas buah apel untuk Hanggeng

"Apa? Apa Umma yakin nanti aku akan diijinkan masuk oleh penjaga gereja nanti." Tanya Kyuhyun terkejut

"Kenapa tidak chagi? Apa Karena kau jarang datang kegereja? Apa salahnya jika seorang evil masuk kegereja Kyunie." Tanya Heechul heran

"Ani, aku rasa pengemis tidak akan diijinkan masuk Umma." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang Siwon sinis, setelah mendengar kata-kata Kyuhun barusan, Siwon langsung memuntahkan makanan, sementara Heechul sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun dan hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terkejut, berbeda dengan Hanggeng yang hanya diam sambil memandang Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian.

"Ekhmm… cepat selesaikan makan kalian, setelah ini kalian harus segera pergi kegereja, bukankan sudah lama kau tidak pernah menginjakan kakimu digereja." Ucap Hanggeng menatap Kyuhyun datar

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa melihat Hanggeng yang sedang melayangkan tatapan membunuh kearahnya, dan lebih memilih melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

"Appa, aku rasa tidak masalah jika Kyuhyunie tidak mau berangkat kegereja bersamaku. Aku bisa sendiri dengan naik angkutan umum Appa…" ucap Siwon yang tidak mau jika Hanggeng terus memandangi Kyuhyun dengan tatapan ingin membunuh Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun terus menundukan kepalanya karena takut

'Ck, pahlawan kesiangan…' batin Kyuhyun

"Ani, kalian akan berangkat bersama. Bukankah begitu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Hanggeng dengan penuh penekanan

"N-ne…" cicit Kyuhyun yang masih menundukan kepalanya, mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Hanggeng hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar lalu segera berlalu dari ruang makan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon merasa aneh dengan Kyuhyun, sejak keberangkatan mereka dari rumah, Kyuhyun hanya diam membisu… tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya sejak kejadian diruang makan tadi.

"BabyKyu, aku rasa Han Appa melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Ucap Siwon tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

"_Han Appa tidak punya niat buruk padamu baby." Sambung Siwon, melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam Siwon memutuskan untuk berkonsentrasi menyetir saja

'Mungkin dia sedang tidak ingin bicara…' batin Siwon mencoba memahami Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dari gereja Siwon hendak mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya, tapi Siwon sedikit ragu jika mengingat ada Kyuhyun bersamanya, kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun tidak mau menuruti keinginan Siwon, tapi tidak salah bukan jika sebaiknya Siwon bertanya terlabih dahulu? Tapi bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menolak, padahal Siwon sudah lama tidak mengunjungi makam kedua orangtuanya.

Karena Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tanpa Siwon sadari kini ia tengah mengendarai mobilnya menuju ketempat pemakaman orang tuanya.

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana? Ini bukan jalan pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun curiga saat menyadari jalan yang ia lewati berbeda dengan jalan saat dia berangkat dari rumah tadi

"Ah, a-ani baby… aku hanya mau kepemakaman orang tuaku sebentar, kau tidak keberatankan babyKyu?" ucap Siwon sedikit gelagapan karena jujur saja diapun sedikit terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kini ia tengah menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke tempat pemakaman, Siwon sedikit khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam sambil memandang dengan tatapan curiga kearahnya

"Te-tenang saja baby, aku tidak akan mengapa-apakanmu… percayalah." Ucap Siwon berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun, mendengar penuturan Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Siwonpun menghembuskan nafas lega

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TPU BUTTERFLY FLY FLY AND FLY... ¬_¬"**_

Sebuah mobil ferarri hitam legam tampak berhenti didepan sebuah pintu gerbang pemakaman umum, sesosok namja tampan tampak turun dari mobil tersebut. Saat pintu disamping kemudi juga ikut terbuka, namja tampan tersebut sedikit terkejut melihat sesosok namja manis yang tiba-tiba saja ikut turun dari mobil…

"Kau mau ikut baby?" tanya Siwon heran saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disisi kiri mobil, sementara Siwon baru saja menutup pintu kemudi

"Hm, aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian ditempat yang tidak aku kenal… mungkin saja kau telah menyusun rencana bersama teman-temanmu untuk menculikku, dan kau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk bersembunyi disekitar sini dan saat kau pergi, kau akan menyuruh mereka mendekati mobil ini dan melakukan semua rencana kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sinis

"Cerita yang bagus baby, aku rasa kau berbakat untuk menjadi seorang pengarang buku." Ucap Siwon memuji, Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon datar, Siwon yang dipandangi Kyuhyun menjadi salting dan langsung menunjukan jalan pada Kyuhyun dengan tangannya

"Lewat sini baby." Ucap Siwon yang membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk berjalan lebih dulu, sementara Siwon mengikutinya dari belakang

Setelah sampai ditempat tujuan, Siwon langsung berjongkok didepan makam kedua orang tuanya…

"Appa, Umma… mianhe aku baru menemui kalian sekarang, hari ini aku tidak datang sendiri, aku kemari bersama Kyuhyunie. Setelah kepergian Appa dan Umma aku tinggal dengan orang tuanya Kyuhyunie… Appa, Appa masih ingat bukan dengan keluarga Cho? Mereka baik sekali Appa, mereka mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka." Siwon terus berbicara dengan dua gundukan tanah yang berada didepannya, sementara Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuh Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan

'Choi Kangin dan Choi Leeteuk… ternyata benar yang dikatakan Umma, dia sudah tidak memiliki orang tua…' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat nama yang terpahat dinisan yang ada dihadapan Siwon

'_Tapi apa peduliku, lagi pula dia tidak tinggal sendiri… kehidupannya bahkan jauh lebih baik karena Umma dan Appa.' Batin Kyuhyun kesal jika mengingat rencana kedua orang tuanya yamg ingin menikahkan Siwon dengannya

"Appa, Umma… mianhe aku tidak bisa lama-lama, lain kali aku akan kemari lagi. Kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja disini… saranghe…" ucap Siwon mengusap batu nisan kedua orang tuanya dan setelah itu Siwon langsung berdiri

"Orang tuamu… sudah meninggal semua." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan saat Siwon sudah berdiri, Kyuhyun tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaannya barusan akan membuatnya sangat menyesal karena telah bertanya tentang hal itu

"Ne, baby… umma-ku meniggal karena kanker otak yang dideritanya, sementara Appa-ku tewas tertabrak mobil." Lirih Siwon nyaris seperti tengah berbisik karena Siwon mengucapkannya begitu pelan, entah takut menyinggung Kyuhyun atau apa, author juga tidak tahu *plakk*

"Korban tabrak lari?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat biasa saja, dan hanya mencoba untuk bersimpati pada Siwon walaupun sedikit

"Ne, kau tahu bukan baby, peristiwa kecelakaan lalu lintas satu minggu yang lalu dijalan bonamana…" ucap Siwon memandang Kyuhyun

' ? kecelakaan lalu lintas, tabrak lari_ bu-bukankah itu sa-saat a-aku…' batin Kyuhyun yang tidak mau meneruskan pemikirannya, segera saja Kyuhyun memandang nisan yang ada dihadapannya

'C-choi Ka-kangin?' batin Kyuhyun yang sepertinya baru menyadari bahwa nama tersebut begitu familiar, Kyuhyun merasa pernah mendengar nama itu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja memory saat Kyuhyun tengah sarapan pagi bersama Heechul dan Hanggeng terekam dengan sangat cepat diotak Kyuhyun bagai kaset rusak

'Ti-tidak mungkin….. ma-marga Siwon, C-CHOI?' batin Kyuhyun berteriak ketakutan, kini seorang Cho Kyuhyun baru merasakan yang namanya rasa takut yang teramat sangat, evil juga manusia bukan? dua bulir keringat langsung meluncur dengan cepat dari pelipis Kyuhyun, kenapa Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya… Oh God, dengan kaku Kyuhyun langsung melihat kearah Siwon

"Wae baby? Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu? ap…"

"JA-JANGAN SENTUH A-AKU…" teriak Kyuhyun sedikit bergetar saat ketakutan mulai menguasai dirinya, sementara matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"BabyKyu kau kenapa chagi?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menjadi ketakutan. saat melihat Siwon, Kyuhyun bagaikan melihat malaikat pencabut nyawa, Siwon mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun terus menghindar dengan wajah yang mulai pucat pasi

"Chagi kau ke_"

"K-kau pas..ti ma-mau mem…bu-nuh…ku bu-bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata, cairan bening mulai turun dari kelopak mata Kyuhyun

"Membunuhmu? Untuk apa aku membunuhmu babyKyu?" tanya Siwon bingung. jujur sebenarnya Siwon tahu saat tadi Siwon bercerita, Kyuhyun mulai terlihat ketakutan. dan sebenarnya Siwon tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun, tapi tidak apa bukan… jika Siwon 'sedikit' mempermainkan Kyuhyun? jujur Siwon sangat suka melihat mimic wajah ketakutan Kyuhyun, tapi… saat Siwon melihat air mata Kyuhyun entah kenapa tubuh Siwon terasa lemas, Siwon tidak mau melihat Kyuhyun menangis

'Air matamu membuatku lemas baby, jangan menangis babyKyu… aku mohon.' batin Siwon sedih

"Jangan berpura-pura, kau pasti akan membunuhku ditempat ini… hikss… karena aku sudah membunuh Appa-mu. Hiksss… maka dari itu kau mengajakku kemari, Hikss… hikss." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau karena tengah menangis, sementara pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata

"Kau tenang saja baby, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan nyawa orang yang aku sayangi, jangankan membunuhmu baby… berpikir untuk melukaimu seujung kuku-pun aku tidak pernah." Ucap Siwon mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun

"NONSENSSEEE….." teriak Kyuhyun membahana, burung-burung yang tengah hinggap didahan pohonpun langsung segera pergi saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun barusan, sementara Siwon hanya diam

"BabyKyu, jangan menangis… aku mohon, percayalah padaku… aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu baby, kem_"

"PERGIII… ja..ngan mendekat… hikss… hiksss….." teriak Kyuhyun saat Siwon mencoba mendekatinya, dan Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah mundur

"Baby…" Siwon terus berusaha mendekati Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun mundur kebelakang

"AKKKHH…" teriak Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba saja kakinya tersandung batu dan tubuh Kyuhyun langsung ambruk ketanah

"BABYKYU…" teriak Siwon panic saat melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh ketanah

"PERGGGIIIII…" teriak Kyuhyun parau saat melihat Siwon mendekatinya, Siwon mengambil langkah mundur saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai beringsut

"Perggiii… hiksss…" lirih Kyuhyun yang terus menangis, kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk diatas tanah dengan memeluk kedua lututnya, sementara bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata 'pergi…'

Siwon yang tidak mampu untuk lebih lama lagi melihat Kyuhyun menangis hanya mampu membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Kyuhyun, dengan langkah gontai Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk saja didekat makam kedua orang tuanya

"Appa, apa Umma juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat Appa pernah mengecewakan Umma?" gumam Siwon memandang nisan dengan nama Choi Kangin, pertanyaan Siwon barusan hanya dijawab dengan hembusan angin, Siwon kembali tersenyum saat merasakan hatinya damai dan sepertinya ada seseorang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini sambil tersenyum manis padanya, walaupun kenyataannya hanya ada Siwon seorang diri disana. walaupun masih ada Kyuhyun, tapi posisi Kyuhyun saat ini cukup jauh dari Siwon

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 jam lebih Kyuhyun menangis. kini tangisannya sudah sedikit reda, dan saat Siwon melihat kebelakang untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih terisak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, sekilas Siwon menengadah kelangit dimana langit sudah hampir gelap, lalu pandangan Siwon segera teralih pada jam tangannya.

'17:45 WKS…' batin Siwon saat melihat angka yang tertera pada jam tangannya, ingin sekali Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu mengajaknya untuk pulang, tapi jangankan pulang bersama, melihat Siwon mendekatinya saja Kyuhyun sudah berteriak histeris.

_**BRRRUKKKKK…..**_

Siwon langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun saat mendengar bunyi benda jatuh, dan iris mata Siwon langsung melebar saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tengah terbaring ditanah, segera saja Siwon bangkit dan secepatnya berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"BABBYYY…" teriak Siwon panic yang langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun lalu segera mengecek nafas dan nadinya

'Hhhh… syukurlah, hanya pingsan… mungkin dia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis…' batin Siwon lega

Perlahan jemari Siwon mengelus pipi pucat Kyuhyun yang masih menyisakan jejak air mata, hidung Kyuhyun begitu merah, begitupun dengan kedua pipinya, matanya bahkan terlihat sangat bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis, Siwon tersenyum tipis saat mengingat baru kali ini Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menangis, biasanya Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat orang menangis bukan?

Saat Siwon merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya, Siwon segera melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu segera memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, setelah memakaikan jaketnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal style.

'Sebaiknya aku bergegas untuk pulang…' batin Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera keluar dari areal pemakaman menuju mobilnya yang ia parkir diluar area makam, tapi baru beberapa langkah Siwon berjalan, Siwon kembali melihat kebelakang, tepatnya pada dua nisan orang tuanya.

"Appa, Umma… aku pulang dulu ne, kapan-kapan aku akan kemari lagi..." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya, Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari makam kedua orang tuanya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MANSION CHO…**

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya dihalaman rumah mansion Cho, buru-buru Siwon turun lalu segera menganggkat tubuh Kyuhyun menuju pintu rumah, saat tiba-tiba saja Siwon sudah berada didepan pintu dan bingung bagaimana caranya membuka pintu, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan tampaklah Yoona tengah tersenyum manis pada Siwon… Siwon langsung masuk saat Yoona mempersilahkan Siwon untuk segera masuk.

"Oppa, tuan muda sudah pulang…" panggil Yoona sambil menutup kembali pintu rumah, Heechul segera muncul dari arah dapur

"Benarkah? Mana Kyuhyu_ Siwonnie, apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyunie?" tanya Heechul khawatir saat melihat Siwon tengah menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun lalu Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun disofa dengan perlahan

"Mianhe Umma, sepulang dari gereja aku mengajak Kyuhyun untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku, sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan karena saat berada dimakam orang tuaku dia terus menangis meminta pulang, dan saat diperjalanan dia tertidur dimobil Umma, mianhe…" ucap Siwon berbohong

"Oh begitu, ani chagi… tidak apa-apa, justru harusnya Umma yang minta maaf karena pasti Kyuhyun banyak merepotkanmu, kadang kelakuan Kyuhyun memang mirip anak kecil..." Ucap Heechul memandang Siwon, lalu Heechul segera duduk disofa kemudian mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun lalu menaruh kepala Kyuhyun dipahanya

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hanggeng yang tiba-tiba saja muncul

"Hannie… Siwonnie dan Kyunie sudah pulang, kau tadi menanyakan mereka bukan?" ucap Heechul pada Hanggeng yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"Hm, kau sudah pulang…" ucap Hanggeng saat melihat Siwon tengah berdiri, Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya

"_kenapa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Hanggeng saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah terbaring disofa, sementara Heechul terus mengelus-elus surai madu Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Dia hanya kelelahan Appa, aku mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku, jarak dari gereja dan tempat pemakamannya lumayan jauh..." Ucap Siwon menjelaskan, Hanggeng hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Sebaiknya kau juga segera istirahat Siwon-ah, ini sudah malam… tidurlah." Ucap Hanggeng memandang Siwon

"Ne Appa." Siwon menganggukan kepalanya dan langsung menganggkat tubuh Kyuhyun lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar yang selama ini dia tempati

Setelah Siwon masuk kekamarnya, Heechul meraih lengan Hanggeng yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa kau percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwonnie?" tanya Heechul menengadah memandang Hanggeng, Hanggeng hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Heechul yang tengah memasang wajah polos di depannya

"Tidak, Siwon anak baik Chullie… kau bisa tenang untuk 'meninggalkan' Kyuhyun bersama Siwon bukan?" tanya Hanggeng lembut,  
Heechul hanya memandang Hanggeng dengan mimic wajah kebingungan, apa maksud dari perkataan Hanggeng…

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti, Hanggeng hanya diam memandang wajah Heechul, lalu Hanggeng sedikit membungkukan badannya karena kini Heechul masih dalam posisi duduk disofa, kemudian Hanggeng mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, kajja… ini sudah malam, kita harus segera tidur." Ucap Hanggeng dan langsung menarik tangan Heechul

Hechull hanya mengikuti langkah hanggeng dalam diam, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja perasaan Heechul menjadi tidak enak, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu.

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bukan_ Hannie…' batin Heechull memandang punggung Hanggeng yang kini tengah berjalan didepannya

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

_Mianhe lama updatenya chingudeul… bagaiman pendapatnya tentang chap ini readersdeul? Mengecewakan? Ancur? Gak ngerti? Membosankan? Oke, silahkan unek-uneknya dikeluarkan… Author akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada, selebar lapangan tempat ddongkoma brother melaksanakan lomba lari bersama Heebum…(?) *abaikan*_


	6. Chapter 6

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story by Coil Lawliet

**A/N: **_gomawo buat yang sudah mereview chap sebelumnya, mianhe jika author lama updatenya ne, author sangat menghargai readerdeul yang masih mau membaca fic author yang gaje ini… untuk chap ini mianhe jika jelek ne, mianhe… jeongmal mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk* Happy Reading…_

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah rahasia baru terungkap, tidak selamanya kita bisa menyembunyikan sisi gelap dari masa lalu kita… dan tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan dalam hal ini, karena semua orang pasti memiliki sisi gelap dari dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

_**KRRIIIEETTT...**_

Perlahan Siwon membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Setelah menyalakan lampu kamar, Siwon segera membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur dan langsung melepaskan sepatunya kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan karena takut membangunkannya…

'Selamat malam babyKyu, mimpilah yang indah…' batin Siwon mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang, _Siwon selalu menyayangi Kyuhyun seberapa burukpun perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya…_

Siwon segera berjalan menuju sofa saat merasakan kantuk mulai menyerang matanya, tapi sebelum itu Siwon tidak lupa untuk mematikan lampu kamar kemudian menyalakan lampu tidur, Siwon tahu Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka dengan cahaya yang terlalu terang… _Siwon selalu mampu mengingat hal apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun…_

"Hoaaammm…" Siwon menguap lebar dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, mungkin karena Siwon sudah terlalu lelah sehingga baru saja tubuhnya menempel disofa tapi dengan cepat Siwon sudah bisa menggapai alam mimpi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah pukul berapa sekarang, Siwon terbangun saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari lantai bawah. Sejenak Siwon duduk sebentar untuk memastikan apakah dia tidak salah dengar karena jujur saja Siwon masih sangat mengantuk, sekilas pandangan Siwon melihat kearah tempat tidur dimana Kyuhyun tengah tertidur lelap diatasnya, sebuah senyum tersungging dibibir Siwon, dan saat tiba-tiba Siwon mendengar suara gaduh yang semakin jelas terdengar, Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi…

_**CKLEEKKK…**_

Saat Siwon keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon langsung melihat kelantai bawah, dan betapa terkejut ia saat melihat kelantai bawah yang tiba-tiba saja disulap menjadi kapal pecah, segera saja Siwon berjalan menuruni anak tangga sementara pandangannya terus melihat kesemua sudut ruangan, Siwon melihat Hanggeng dan Heechul sudah dalam keadaan sangat rapih dan siap untuk pergi, aneh... itulah isi suara hati Siwon saat melihat Hanggeng dan Heechul mengenakan pakaian serba hitam yang mirip dengan jubah kulit atau mugkin memang terbuat dari kulit? Entahlah, selain itu Mereka tampak terburu-buru jika dilihat dari gerak tubuh mereka, sekilas pandangan Siwon melihat kearah jam dinding.

'Masih pukul 02:20 WKS…' batin Siwon

Siwon merasa sangat bingung dengan semua orang yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat sibuk termasuk sopir dan para maid dimansion Cho, sekilas Siwon melihat Hanggeng tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepone, sementara Heechul tampak tengah berceramah didepan hampir semua maid dimansion Cho karena masih banyak maid yang sibuk mengemasi_ barang-barang?

"_Mungkin kami akan sedikit lama disana, kami juga tidak tahu kapan kami kembali… maka dari itu aku ingin agar kalian berhenti saja bekerja dirumah ini, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kalian…" Ucap Heechul pada semua maid dimansion Cho, setelah Heechul menyelesaikan kata-katanya ruangan menjadi sedikit ricuh karena para maid tersebut tidak mengerti kenapa Heechul menyuruh mereka berhenti bekerja, saat melihat Heechul yang sepertinya sudah selesai dengan ceramah paginya, dengan cepat Siwon menghampiri Heechul

"Umma, ada apa ini?" tanya Siwon bingung yang sangat terlihat jelas dari nada suaranya

"Ah, Siwonnie… kebetulan kau sudah bangun chagi, Umma titip Kyuhyunie ne… kau mau menjaganyakan?" tanya Heechul memandang Siwon penuh harap

Siwon yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan polosnya, bingung dengan maksud Heechul.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Umma, tolong jelaskan padaku…" ucap Siwon memandang Heechul sementara Heechul malah menundukan kepalanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Siwon terus memperhatikan Heechul yang hanya diam, dan tiba-tiba saja… dua bulir air bening jatuh dari kelopak mata Heechul…

"Umma…" gumam Siwon yang semakin terlihat kebingungan

Hanggeng yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka akhirnya segera menghampiri Heechul dan Siwon. jujur saja, selama ini Hanggeng jarang melihat Heechul menangis bahkan Heechul tidak pernah menangis jika menghadapi situasi sesulit apapun, tapi kali ini sungguh sangat berbeda, tentu saja… karena situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini berkaitan dengan nyawa mereka, atau lebih tepatnya mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka.

"Siwonnie." Panggil Hanggeng pada Siwon yang tengah berdiri dihadapan Heecul, Siwon menoleh dan langsung menghampiri Hanggeng

"Appa, sebenarnya ada apa ini…" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja hati Siwon terasa sakit saat melihat Heechul mengeluarkan air mata, dan hati Siwon bertambah sakit saat melihat Hanggeng hanya diam dengan mimic wajah sedih dan terlihat sangat lelah

"Siwon-ah, aku dan Heechul hari ini harus segera berangkat ke London… orang yang aku percayai untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan kita yang ada disana tewas terbunuh, semua asset perusahaan hilang, dan pembunuhan yang dilakukan sangat bersih dan rapi, petugas kepolisian disana bahkan tidak menemukan jejak pelakunya sedikitpun." Jelas Hanggeng panjang lebar

"Jadi_ Appa dan Umma akan pe_"

"Ne, Siwonnie… kami harus pergi kesana, kami tidak bisa menentukan kapan kami kembali. maka dari itu, maukah kau menjaga Kyuhyun kami. Jangan sampai dia tahu masalah ini, aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir, bilang padanya kami sedang berlibur keluar negeri dan tidak bisa mengajaknya…"

"Ne, Appa… akan aku pastikan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjaganya sampai kalian kembali."

'aku bahkan tidak tahu, apakah kami bisa kembali atau tidak Siwonnie…' batin Hanggeng miris

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Siwon-ah."

"Hannie, kita harus segera pergi…" ucap Heechul terburu-buru, Hanggeng hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Kami harus segera pergi Siwon-ah… waktu kami tidak banyak." Ucap Hanggeng memandang Siwon, saat melihat Siwon hanya mengangguk dalam diam Hanggeng segera pergi keluar dari mansion Cho, perlahan Siwon mengikuti Hanggeng hingga ke ambang pintu, Heechul yang melihat Siwon tengah berdiri diambang pintu segera menutup pintu mobil lalu menghampiri Siwon

"Siwonnie…" panggil Heechul pada Siwon yang sepertinya tengah melamun, Siwon hanya menoleh kearah Heechul yang kini tengah berjalan dengan langkah terburu-buru

"Jaga Kyuhyun kami ne, kami percayakan semuanya padamu Siwonnie…"

"Chullie, kita harus segera berangkat." Ucap Hanggeng sedikit berteriak dari arah mobil saat melihat Heechul masih berdiri didepan pintu dan tengah berbicara dengan Siwon

"Dengar Siwonnie, jangan memberitahukan masalah ini pada Kyuhyun… aku percaya padamu. sampai jumpa, dan… sampaikan salam maafku pada Kyuhyunie, bilang aku dan Hannie sangat menyayanginya. Amat teramat sangat menyayanginya Wonnie-ah…" Heechul mulai menitikan air mata

"Ne, Umma… pasti aku sampaikan." Lirih Siwon yang mulai terlihat murung

"Gomawo Siwon-ah… dan ini, tolong kau berikan ini pada Kyunie… bilang padanya aku sangat menyayanginya Wonnie, sampai jumpa lagi." Heechul segera berlari pergi sebelum tangisannya pecah dan membuat Siwon semakin mengkhawatirkan mereka

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa Heechul sedikit aneh saat Heechul mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. entah kenapa dalam pandangan Siwon, Heechul sepertinya mengatakan hal itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Siwon merasa mereka tidak akan_ bertemu_ kembali…!

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat mobil yang ditumpangi Hanggeng dan Heechul perlahan mulai keluar dari halaman rumah, entah kenapa hati Siwon terasa sangat sakit melihat kepergian mereka, Siwon merasa akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan menimpa mereka.

'Semoga mereka baik-baik saja, tapi… kenapa perasaanku mengatakan mereka tidak akan kembali lagi…..' batin Siwon cemas

Siwon segera menundukan kepalanya untuk melihat benda apa yang tadi Heechul taruh diatas telapak tangannya, dan Siwon langsung tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sebuah surat berada digenggamannya bersama dengan sebuah kalung berinisial **K** yang diukir dengan hurup old English yang terlihat sangat indah…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon hanya mampu diam memandang wajah damai Kyuhyun saat tertidur, seulas senyum getir terukir dibibir Siwon…

'Semuanya akan baik-baik saja babyKyu, ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu…' batin Siwon yang kini tengah berdiri disamping tempat tidur sambil memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap

"Nggghh… Appa, Umma… jangan tinggalkan aku…" gumam Kyuhyun yang kini mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang yang tadinya meyamping, sepertinya Kyuhyun bermimpi buruk. cepat-cepat Siwon menghapus air matanya saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah mengigau, sepertinya tanpa Siwon sadari air matanya mulai mengalir saat teringat kata-kata Hanggeng sebelum dia pergi bersama Heechul…

_**FLASHBACK…..**_

"_Ne, Appa… akan aku pastikan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, aku akan menjaganya sampai kalian kembali."_

"_Baguslah kalau begitu, aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang… Siwon-ah seandainya kami tidak bisa kembali, maukah kau menjaga Kyuhyun? Walaupun kau harus mengorbankan nyawa untuknya?"_

"_Apa maksud Appa? Kalian pasti kembali bukan?"_

"_Aku tidak yakin Siwon-ah… aku tidak tahu harus mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada siapa lagi kalau bukan padamu, musuh yang kami hadapi bukanlah orang sembarangan…"_

"_Maksud Appa?"_

"_Dengarkan aku Siwon-ah. Dulu, saat aku masih seusia denganmu... aku bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi mafia bernama Red Devil, organisasi mafia dengan anggota terbanyak yang berpusat diChina, aku rasa kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan?"_

"_N-ne Appa, Red Devil adalah organisasi mafia yang paling ditakuti karena mereka sangat kejam dan berhati iblis, selain itu mereka selalu bisa lolos dari kejaran petugas keamanan Negara, mereka bahkan diincar oleh FBI..." saat mengetahui fakta itu, jujur Siwon merasa sangat takut… tapi rasa takut Siwon dikalahkan oleh rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun, dan Siwon akan bertahan karena Kyuhyun_

"_Tapi itu hanya masalaluku Siwonnie, sekarang aku sudah memiliki seorang 'istri' yang sangat cantik dan seorang putra yang memiliki sifat yang sama persis seperti 'ibunya'… aku harap setelah ini kau tidak membenciku Siwonnie, dan Appa-mu sama sekali tidak tahu tentang masalahku ini… kami baru bertemu lagi setelah 8 tahun berpisah, saat aku lulus dari Shafir blue high school aku langsung pergi keluar negri dengan Appa serta Ummaku, kau tahu Siwon-ah… kenapa aku menjadi seorang mafia?"_

"_A-aniyo…"_

"_Saat aku melihat orang tuaku dibunuh didepan mataku sendiri oleh segerombolan perampok, rasanya saat itu aku sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi. Terlalu hancur karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolong mereka, aku terlalu pengecut Siwonnie. Dan saat 'dia' tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku saat aku terjatuh, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung meraih uluran tanggan'nya' Siwonnie… tapi aku tidak menyesal, jika bukan karena 'dia'… mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Heechul, walaupun karena Heechul aku harus menjadi buronan 'mereka'… kami dan kedua rekanku melarikan diri kekorea, dan kami memulai hidup kami dari awal lagi Siwon-ah, Hhhh… aku pikir 'mereka' sudah tertangkap karena keberadaan 'mereka' bahkan diragukan, tapi aku salah Siwonnie… 'mereka' kembali…"_

'_Pantas saja babyKyu memiliki sifat seperti itu, ternyata dia mewarisinya dari Heechul umma… tidak heran jika dia suka 'kejam' pada orang lain…' batin Siwon_

_**FLASHBACK END…**_

"Hanggeng Appa, Heechul Umma… kalian tenang saja… aku akan menjaga Kyuhyunie, walaupun nyawaku sendiri taruhannya… akan aku berikan nyawaku jika itu bisa memperpanjang masa hidup Kyuhyunie…" gumam Siwon pelan, perlahan tangannya menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya

'BabyKyu, kau akan aman bersamaku… aku akan melindungimu baby…' tekad Siwon dalam hati

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi sudah datang menyapa saat Siwon sudah selesai membuat sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun, Siwon segera berjalan menuju tangga untuk segera pergi kekamar Kyuhyun dan membangunkannya seperti biasanya...

_**CKLEEEKKK…**_

"Baby…" panggil Siwon mengintip dari balik pintu. tidak ada jawaban Siwon memutuskan untuk masuk saja, Siwon hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya

"BabyKyu, ini sudah pagi… kau ada kuliah bukan?" tanya Siwon pelan takut mengagetkan Kyuhyun

Siwon tidak mendengar apapun dari mulut Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun mulai terbangun dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, saat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon, Siwon sedikit tercengang saat melihat jejak air mata dipipi pucat Kyuhyun…

"Baby…" gumam Siwon seperti tengah berbisik saking pelannya

Kyuhyun hanya diam lalu segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati Siwon…

"Mi-mianhe…" lirih Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya saat sudah berada didepan Siwon

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa baby?" tanya Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah Siwon sedang mempermainkannya atau tidak, karena mana mungkin Siwon tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun, tapi Saat Kyuhyun melihat wajah kebingunganlah yang tengah ada dihadapannya, Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya… aku tahu percuma meminta maaf karena penyesalanku tidak akan menghidupkan Appamu kembali, tapi se_"

"Sssttt… baby, aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf sekalipun, aku tahu kau pasti tidak sengaja melakukannya." Ucap Siwon tulus sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya diam membeku, mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca dan saat air matanya mulai meleleh, tangis Kyuhyun pecah dan Kyuhyun langsung berhambur memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat dan mulai menangis dipelukan Siwon

"Sssttt… jangan menangis babyKyu, tidak apa-apa… aku bisa mengerti." Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun

"Mi-mianhe… mianhe, jeongmal mianhae…" Kyuhyun terus mengucapkan kata itu bagaikan mantra, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa ia takut kehilangan Siwon, adanya perasaan akan ditinggalkan mulai mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun

'Fantastic… mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa babyKyu bisa seperti ini? Aku pikir dia akan semakin membenciku…' batin Siwon tidak percaya

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, Appa dan Umma mana?" tanya Kyuhyun heran saat melihat ruang makan yang terlihat sepi padahal biasanya selalu ramai dengan gelak tawa yang berasal dari Ummanya yang selalu menggoda Jessica atau Yoona, tapi kemana semua orang… kenapa mansion Cho mendadak sepi bagaikan kuburan

"Mereka sedang berlibur keluar negeri baby, Appa dan Umma-mu bilang mereka ingin menikmati waktu mereka…" ucap Siwon yang mulai menjalankan skenarionya

"Benarkah, aishhh… kapan mereka berangkat? Kejam sekali mereka… awas kalau mereka kembali, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk rumah…" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal dan Kyuhyun mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Appa dan Umma-nya itu menyesal karena telah pergi tanpa memberitahunya.

"…"

"Hmmm, hyung… Jessica noona dan Yoona noona mana? Kemana para maid? Bahkan supir dan tukang kebunpun tidak ada… Kemana semua orang hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun setelah selesai mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya termasuk keluar jendela, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang kini tengah membuat roti isi, sejenak Siwon hanya diam memandang Kyuhyun

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sepertinya tengah melamun

"I-iya baby, wa-waeyo?" tanya Siwon gugup

"Ck, aku bertanya padamu hyung… bukan menyuruhmu untuk melamun yang tidak-tidak, aishhh sudahlah aku mau segera berangkat kekampus…" ucap Kyuhyun dan segera beranjak pergi dari meja makan

"Ba-baby tunggu… kita harus berangkat bersama." Siwon langsung mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan saat Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan diruang tamu, Siwon segera menggadang lengan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menolak…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**BLUE DIAMOND HOTEL…**_

Sesosok namja cantik tampak tengah duduk didepan grand piano sementara jemarinya tampak menari dengan lincah diatas tuts piano, suara dentingan pianopun mengisi ruangan yang bisa dibilang sunyi senyap itu…

Disisi lain sesosok namja tampan yang tengah duduk diatas sofa tampak tengah sibuk berbicara dengan namja lain dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas berada diatas meja dihadapan mereka.

"Hanggeng hyung, kasus yang kita hadapi sungguh tidak wajar… hyung harusnya sudah mengerti itu, aku yakin ini bukan kasus pembunuhan ataupun perampokan biasa." Ucap Donghae, wakil presdir dari perusahaan dimana presdir Lee yang menjadi atasan sekaligus namjachingu Donghae tewas terbunuh secara mengenaskan

"Ne, Hae-ah… aku tahu itu, maka dari itu aku dan Heechul datang kemari." ucap Hanggeng melempar sebuah map dalam genggamannya keatas meja, matanya beralih menatap Heechul yang masih setia bermain piano

"Seharusnya hyung tahu jika hal ini sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatan Heechul hyung, kenapa hyung bersikeras membawanya kemari? Aku hanya tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa Hyukkie terulang pada Heechul hyung… aku yakin ini ulah 'mereka' hyung." ucap Donghae pelan seperti tengah berbisik, perlahan air mata turun dari kelopak matanya kala Donghae mengingat saat dia menemukan mayat Eunhyuk yang sudah tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan dirumahnya, sementara Donghae masih berada dikantor dan harus lembur karena pekerjaannya belum selesai

"Tabahkan hatimu Lee Donghae, aku yakin tuhan punya rencana lain untuk kita… Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya Hae-ah, aku yakin 'dia' mencari Heechul… sangat berbahaya jika aku meninggalkan Heechul dikorea, bukan hanya Heechul yang akan mereka tangkap, tapi juga Kyuhyun… aku tidak ingin membahayakan nyawa Kyuhyun." Hanggeng menepuk pundak Donghae pelan

"Hyung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dirumah?" tanya Donghae terkejut jika mengingat Heechul sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun

"Ani, ada Siwon yang menjaganya… dia anak dari teman baikku, dia pasti bisa menjaga Kyuhyun."

"Apa dia tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Ne, dia sangat jenius dan juga baik Hae-ah… dia bisa mengerti kondisiku dan tetap mau melindungi Kyuhyun, Hhhh… kau tahu Hae-ah, terkadang serapat-rapatnya kita menyimpan bangkai, pada akhirnya akan tercium juga baunya… tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa 'mereka' bisa muncul kepermukaan lagi… setahuku 'mereka' sudah lama menghilang Hae-ah…"

"Ne, aku juga tidak menyangka hyung… aku pikir 'mereka' tidak akan membiarkan kita hidup jika 'mereka' berhasil menemukan kita."

_**MALAM HARI…**_

Sesosok namja cantik tampak terlihat sangat gelisah jika dilihat dari gerak-geriknya yang terus saja mondar-mandir dengan wajah yang mulai pucat sementara tubuhnya terlihat gemetar tidak karuan. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya manakala ketakutan mulai menguasainya, walaupun kini suasana kamarnya terlihat suram dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan, tapi siapapun dapat dengan sangat jelas melihat kedalam mata namja cantik yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca seolah sedang menahan tangis.

"Chullie, istirahatlah…" ucap sesosok namja tampan yang kini tengah berdiri dibelakang tubuhnya

"Hannie…" gumam Heechul dan langsung memeluk tubuh Hanggeng, air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mata Heechul

"Ha-hannie… a-aku takut…" gumam Heechul yang mulai menangis dalam pelukan Hanggeng

"Sssttt… Chullie tenanglah chagi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… percayalah." Ucap Hanggeng mengelus-elus surai Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkannya

"Ta-tapi Ha-hannie… a-aku merasa 'di-dia' ada disini… 'dia' sudah sangat dekat dengan kita Hannie… a-aku takut." Ucap Heechul terbata-bata, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat

"Romantis sekali, apa kalian sedang memerankan film telenovela hmm?" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuh Hanggeng. Hanggeng dan Heechul hanya diam membeku, tentu mereka sudah sangat hapal dengan suara ini, walaupun sudah beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu

_**TREEEKKK…**_

Terdengar suara jentrikan jari dan setelahnya lampu kamar langsung menyala terang benderang…

Hanggeng langsung melihat kebelakang tubuhnya, dan tampak sesosok namja tampan dengan gagahnya tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan gaya seorang big boss, sementara tangan kanannya tengah memegang setangkai bunga mawar putih. Heechul segera mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, dan saat pandangan Heechul melihat kejendela kamarnya, tampak sesosok namja cantik tengah duduk diatas jendela kamar yang entah sejak kapan terbuka sambil memainkan pistolnya… Heechul sedikit tertegun saat meyadari bahwa kamar mereka berada dilantai 19, bagaimana mungkin?

Heechul memutuskan untuk keluar kamar untuk mencari bantuan, tapi saat Heechul melihat kearah pintu kamar. tampak dua sosok namja tengah berdiri dengan gaya angkuhnya, salah satu dari mereka tampak tengah memutar-mutar kunci kamar, dan namja yang tengah berdiri disampingnya hanya diam sambil mengepulkan asap rokok keudara, Heechul menjadi putus asa…

'Satu lagi…' batin Heechul ketakutan sambil yang terus mengedarkan pandangannya keselelilingnya dan pencarian Heechul berakhir diatas meja makan

Tampak sesosok namja tinggi dan kurus tengah duduk diatas meja dengan tangan kananya yang terus melempar-lempar sebuah apel merah keudara lalu saat apel merah itu hendak jatuh ia dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Ha-hannie…" lirih Heechul gemeteran meraih tangan Hanggeng yang tengah berdiri disampingnya lalu meremasnya

'Ki-kita terkepung…' batin Heechul ketakutan luar biasa, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_**Red Devil**__ = sebuah organisasi mafia yang bergerak dibidang penyelundupan barang-barang, seperti senjata api. pembunuhan, perampokan, perdagangan manusia. Organisasi ini dipimpin oleh 5 orang inti yang sering disebut Dong Bang Shin Ki a.k.a DBSK dengan Jung Yunho sebagai Top Leader, mereka terkenal karena kejam dan berdarah dingin, selain licik, picik, lincah(?) dan cerdik. Jika ada penghianat atau ada anggota mereka yang ingin keluar dari organisasi, tidak ada pilihan bagi mereka selain mati…_

Mianhe kalau gaje atau sangat aneh ne, pasti sangat aneh bukan? Oke author tahu jika fic ini makin aneh, karena readerdeul banyak yang minta agar Kyumom tobat dan mau bersikap manis pada Wondad, maka mulai sekarang Kyumom akan selalu baik sama Wondad… tahu alasannya juga kan? dan kalau chingudeul masih gak ngerti tentang chap ini, chingudeul bisa bertanya ataupun coment lewat review dengan syarat jangan pake sambal cabe ne, author gak suka pedas(?). Mianhe juga kalau disini WonKyu momentnya sedikit, untuk chap depan mungkin akan lebih banyak… mengenai pertanyaan chap kemarin, kenapa perasaan Heechul menjadi tidak enak sudah terjawab dichap ini. Oke, Gomawo for R&R….. sampai jumpa dichap depan…


	7. Chapter 7

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**A/N: **Mianhe untuk readersdeul yang pastinya sudah menunggu terlalu lama *kaya-ada-yang-nungguin-saja* author benyak kesibukan *sok-sibuk* sehingga tidak sempat publish fic, minhe ne…

**Warning:** Gaje, typo(s) diusahakan ada(?), alur makin aneh, Dkk.

**Happy Reading…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam sudah menyelimuti kota london saat ini, suasana malam yang damai dengan adanya angin malam yang terus berhembus tampaknya mampu mengobati rasa lelah setelah bekerja, bersantai bersama keluarga tentunya menjadi salah satu pilihan yang sangat tepat. Tapi hal damai demikian tidak berlaku untuk sepasang suami 'istri' yang tengah berada disebuah kamar hotel bernama Runaway hotel dengan nomor kamar 910. Ada apakah gerangan? Bukankah seharusnya penghuni kamar tersebut merasa senang karena malam ini mereka tengah reunian?

Sesosok namja china dengan wajah oriental tampak tengah menatap tajam pada namja lain yang tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur, sementara namja cantik yang ada disamping si namja china hanya diam dengan wajah ketakutan. namja cantik itu seakan tengah menghadapi malaikat maut jika dilihat dari gerak tubuhnya yang tampak gelisah dan gemetaran. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak pucat dan dipenuhi oleh peluh, padahal suhu diruangan tersebut bisa dibilang sangat dingin. 160C sudah termasuk sangat dingin bukan? Mungkin pendingin ruangannya tengah rusak *plakk*

"Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa menemukan kami. penyelundupanmu memang sangat hebat… **Jung Yunho**…" ucap Hanggeng dengan penuh penekanan pada kata terakhirnya sementara pandangannya terus mengawasi namja dewasa yang ia maksud yang kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu…"

Perlahan Yunho turun dari atas tempat tidur lalu segera berjalan menuju Hanggeng dan Heechul. Hanggeng sudah bersiap-siap hendak mengambil pistol yang ia sembunyikan dibalik bajunya saat melihat Yunho mulai berjalan kearahnya. Untuk berjaga-jaga, tapi saat Yunho berjalan melewatinya, Hanggeng hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

'Chullie…' batin Hanggeng khawatir, dan benar saja Yunho berhenti tepat didepan Heechul. Saat Hanggeng menatap Heechul yang tengah berdiri disampinya, Heechul hanya diam dengan pandangan yang terus terarah pada Yunho.

"Kau tidak berubah, kau masih tampak cantik seperti dulu saat _**Dragon**_mengambilmu dariku…" ucap Yunho tepat didepan wajah Heechul, mendengar ucapan Yunho, Heechul semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan Hanggeng

Yunho tidak pernah memanggil Hanggeng dengan nama aslinya, ia selalu memanggil nama anak buahnya dengan nama alias yang diberikan olehnya.

"_Untukmu… _**Cinderella…**_" Yunho menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang tadi digenggamnya

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok namja cantik yang tengah duduk diatas jendela tengah menatap tajam kearah Yunho dan Heechul, dengan 'sedikit' emosi Jaejoong si namja cantik yang tengah duduk dijendela mengarahkan pistolnya pada buah apel yang tengah melayang diudara sebelum apel tersebut jatuh ketangan Changmin –namja kurus kering *plakk* yang tengah duduk diatas meja makan-

**DOOORRRRR…** Suara tembakan langsung menggema diseluruh ruangan, apel merah tersebut langsung pecah berkeping-keping sementara Changmin yang terkejut hendak marah pada hyung cantiknya sekaligus 'Umma-nya' itu. Tapi Changmin membatalkan niatnya saat melihat mimic wajah Jaejoong yang sepertinya tengah menahan emosi. Cemburu? mungkin.

Sekilas Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menyeringai lebar saat melihat Jaejoong tengah menatapnya tajam. jika Yoochun, Junsu atau Changmin yang tengah ditatap tajam oleh Jaejoong mungkin mereka akan lebih memilih pergi menjauh dari Jaejoong dan tidak akan berani menatap wajah sang gajah cantik berhati predator tersebut.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Hanggeng datar memecah keheningan yang ada, lengannya dengan cepat menarik Heechul kebelakang tubuhnya. Terkadang Hanggeng emosi sendiri jika mengingat masa lalunya, kenapa dia bisa 'terikat' dengan Yunho. Oke, jika sudah seperti ini siapa yang akan disalahkan *Readers: salahkan author yang membuat cerita*

"Kau sudah tahu bukan." Jawab Yunho datar yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong pada Hanggeng

"Yang membunuh _**Anchovy**_ itu_ kau sendiri bukan?" Ucap Hanggeng sinis, Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu dengan mimic wajah tidak peduli

"Yunnie-ku~ tidak akan pernah sudi membunuh monkey kecil seperti dia, tangannya terlalu berharga untuk membunuh sampah bernama Eunhyuk." Jaejoong berkata sinis dan menusuk, membuat Heechul mendadak mual mendengar ucapan 'kekasih' Yunho tersebut

"Peliharaan anda terlalu berisik, Yunho-ssi." Ucap Heechul datar yang langsung mendapat pelototan tajam dari Jaejoong

"Cih, mau mati saja kau masih banyak bicara." Ucap Jaejoong ketus

"Kau saja yang mati gajah jelekkk…" ledek Heechul tidak terima

"Chullie diamlah. Kau boleh mengambil nyawaku jika kau menginginkannya, tapi tolong… lepaskan Heechul." Hanggeng menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Heechul hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Hanggeng. walaupun Hanggeng sangat tidak yakin jika seandainya Yunho sudah mengambil nyawanya nanti dia akan melepaskan Heechul.

'Jangan pernah mempercayai bajingan bernama Yunho, Hannie…' batin Heechul cemas

"Aniyo, aku punya penawaraan bagus untukmu Dragon-ah."

Hanggeng hanya mengernyit heran, penawaran? Perasaan Hanggeng langsung tidak enak… penawaran yang dimaksud Yunho pastilah akan mempertaruhkan nyawa atau kalau bukan nyawa bias_

"Bagaimana jika kau kembali bergabung denganku." Yunho berkata datar tanpa ekspresi. belum selesai Hanggeng memikirkan kira-kira penawaran apa yang akan Yunho berikan padanya tapi ternyata sang Big Boss sudah lebih dulu mengutarakan keinginannya dan memang inilah yang Hanggeng takutkan karena jika Hanggeng menolak entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Heechul dan lebih buruk dari itu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Ah tentu saja, bagaimana Hanggeng bisa lupa. Kyuhyun akan aman selama ia bersama Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau membunuhku sekarang juga dari pada aku harus kembali ke tempat para Iblis bersemayam..." Ucap Hanggeng sinis tanpa berpikir panjang lagi

'Ck, Naga akan menyesal karena sudah berkata seperti itu. hm… sepertinya malam ini sangat indah untuk melakukan prosesi pemakaman…' batin Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, dimana langit malam tampak sangat teduh dengan pencahayaan dari bintang-bintang yang memang tidak terlalu bersinar terang malam ini

"Hmm… aku pikir kau akan berpikir ulang Dragon-ah. atau kau akan kehilangan 'Istrimu'? dan_ bukan hanya istrimu tapi juga_ putra tunggalmu…" Yunho menyeringai lebar saat melihat ekspresi wajah Hanggeng yang berubah total dan tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan

BINGO…..

Dari semua hal yang ditakutkan oleh Hanggeng inilah yang sangat Hanggeng takutkan. Yunho mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun, tapi dari mana Yunho mengetahui hal itu? Tanda tanya besar bagi Hanggeng.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau ucapkan, aku hanya memiliki Heechul dan tidak ada yang lain apalagi seorang putra." Hanggeng mencoba untuk berbohong. tapi sepertinya hal itu percuma saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat seorang Jung Yunho percaya. terbukti dengan adanya seringaian dibibir Yunho setelah Hanggeng berkata demikian

Yunho berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Hanggeng, Setelah Yunho merasa jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hanggeng dan Heechul. Yunho segera merogoh saku jubah hitamnya dan saat tangannya keluar sebuah foto tampak ditangannya, mata Hanggeng dan Heechul segera melebar saat melihat dan mengenali dua sosok namja yang ada didalam foto tersebut.

Dua sosok namja itu tampak tengah duduk dipinggiran pantai, dengan backround sunset. namja yang terlihat sangat cantik tampak tengah menyuapi es krim pada si namja mungil nan manis yang terlihat sangat manja difoto itu.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun, Itulah dua namja yang ada didalam foto itu…

Hanggeng tahu betul tempat yang menjadi backround difoto itu, foto itu pasti diambil di jungmun beach saat mereka pergi kepulau Jeju untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyuhyun yang ke-17.

"Su-ie__yang mengambil foto itu." Ucap Jaejoong seolah mampu membaca pikiran Hanggeng. Baiklah tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi bagaimana Junsu mengetahui keberadaanya, Junsu merupakan mata-mata yang sangat handal. Apalagi jika dia berkolaborasi dengan Jaejoong yang merupakan Black Hat Hacker yang paling dicari anggota kepolisian karena dinilai sangat berbahaya, kenapa? Tentu saja karena otak briliannya selalu bisa menerobos system keamanan seketat dan serumit apapun. tapi tentu saja polisi-polisi itu tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan Jaejoong. jangankan menemukan, identitas Jaejoong saja mereka tidak tahu.

"Namja bersurai caramel yang tengah kau suapi ice krim ini_ sekarang pasti sudah besar bukan? Pasti dia semakin manis."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yunho-ssi?" desis Hanggeng kesal

"Kau sudah tahu keinginanku bukan? Kau sangat hebat dalam melakukan setiap aksimu. kau tidak pernah gagal dalam melakukan semua perintahku, dan aku sangat menyukai hal itu Dragon-ah. walaupun aku sudah memiliki yang lebih baik darimu…" sekilas Yunho melihat kearah Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding

"_Tapi aku tetap menginginkanmu, jadi bagaimana penawaranku tadi? Karena jika tidak. kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya…"

**TREEEKKKKK…..**

Suara jentrikan jari terdengar diruangan yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, Hanggeng menatap heran kearah Yunho saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho menjentrikan jarinya tepat dibawah foto Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Apa maksudnya? Mungkin pertanyaan itulah yang muncul diotak Hanggeng, tapi rasa penasaran itu segera berganti menjadi amarah yang luar biasa saat melihat bara api mulai membakar foto yang masih berada ditangan Yunho hingga menjadi debu dan kemudian debu itu menghilang diterbangkan angin. Hanggeng baru tahu jika Yunho bisa melakukan trik seperti itu. Sulap? Mungkin jika Hanggeng masih hidup hingga esok hari dia bisa bertanya pada Donghae mengenai hal ini karena diantara anggota Red Devil hanya Donghae yang bisa melakukan trik tipuan mata seperti itu. Itupun jika Donghae masih hidup…

**.**

**.**

**MANSION CHO…**

"BabyKyu, tidurlah… ini sudah malam." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang tengah diam berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya sejak 2 jam yang lalu

"Ne, hyung…" gumam Kyuhyun tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya

"BabyKyu." Panggil Siwon yang mulai jengah dengan sikap Kyuhyun, sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Siwon menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk segera tidur tapi namja manis itu hanya menjawab 'iya' dan sama sekali tidak segera beranjak ketempat tidur. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23:30 WKS dan besok Kyuhyun ada jadwal kuliah.

"…"

"Baby, hyung sudah membuatkan susu untukmu… minumlah agar kau bisa secepatnya tidur." Tapi walaupun Kyuhyun selalu membuat Siwon jengkel, Siwon tidak pernah lelah untuk selalu memberi perhatian pada Kyuhyun-nya

"Ne, arraseo…" Kyuhyun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan secepatnya berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan pencahayaan yang remang-remang itu. Tapi_

**DUUAAAKKKKK…..**

"AKKHHH….."

**PRAAANGGGGG…..**

Entah karena pencahayaan diruang kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit gelap karena pencahayaan dalam ruangan itu hanya dari lampu tidur yang memang menyala sedikit redup sehingga Kyuhyun tidak terlalu jeli dan akhirnya tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki meja sehingga segelas susu putih yang dibuatkan oleh Siwon yang ditaruh dipinggir meja jatuh kelantai dan tumpah dengan pecahan kaca yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Jangan bergerak baby, kau bisa menginjak pecahan kacanya…" Siwon langsung menahan lengan Kyuhyun saat melihat Kyuhyun akan berjongkok, secepatnya Siwon menyalakan lampu kamar

"Tidurlah baby, mimpilah yang indah ne…" perlahan Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun menuju tempat tidur

"Tumpahan su_"

"Biar hyung yang membereskannya… good night, babyKyu." Siwon segera mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kini Kyuhyun sudah terbaringkan diatas tempat kasur

**CHHHUUUUU~**

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan Kyuhyun hanya diam, Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. Yang jelas dari tadi Kyuhyun terus teringat pada orang tuanya.

"Hyung…" panggil Kyuhyun pelan saat Siwon sedang membereskan pecahan gelas yang masih berserakan dilantai

"Ne?" Siwon langsung berdiri setelah selesai memberihkan lantai dan langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya

"Entah kenapa dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak, sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu. Hmmm… selamat malam Siwon hyung." Setelah menarik selimutnya Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya

"Selamat malam BabyKyu." Gumam Siwon pelan sambil mematikan lampu kamar

**.**

**.**

"Aku menolak leader-ssi. dan aku harap kau dan 'anak-anak' didikmu tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan kami lagi." Hanggeng mencoba bersikap lunak pada Yunho walaupun Hanggeng tahu itu hanya akan percuma, tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba bukan?

"Kalau begitu…. nasibmu akan sama denga_"

**DOOORRR… DOOORRRR…**

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hanggeng sudah lebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan dua peluru yang dia tembakan tepat kearah Yunho, tapi tentu saja peluru tersebut dapat dengan mudah Yunho hindari dan ruangan yang tadinya sunyi kini tiba-tiba saja menjadi ricuh dengan suara peluru tembakan yang terdengar disetiap sudut ruangan. Heechul segera mencari tempat berlindung untuk menghindari kemungkinan peluru nyasar tapi saat Heechul hendak bersembunyi dibawah meja, pundaknya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik oleh sebuah tangan, saat Heechul membalikan tubuhnya Heechul hanya bisa nyengir kuda melihat Yoochun kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. sial bagi Heechul karena ia tidak memegang senjata apapun. Di sisi lain Hanggeng tampak tengah menodong Yunho dengan pistol yang tepat ia arahkan pada dada Yunho.

"Kau tidak tahu balas budi Dragon-ah, kacang lupa pada kulitnya hm? Aku tidak menyangka kau akan serendah itu. cihhh…" Yunho berkata sinis saat melihat Hanggeng tengah mengarahkan pistol tepat kearah dadanya

"TERUSSS, Ngaruh gitu buat gue? Buat Emak bapak gue? Buat anak-anak gue? Buat nenek kakek gue? Buat eyang subur(?) Buat suami-suami(?) gue… HAHHH…! NGARUHHH? KAGAK KHANNN…!"

_Author: CUUUTTT… salah dialog, ulang. Dialog dari mana kaya gitu… ckckck._

_Hanggeng: sorry3X naega3X meonjeo neg__

_Author: STTO__

_Heechul: STOOOP…! acting yang bener Hannie, gak usah nyanyi2. Keadaan genting malah nyanyi-nyanyi…¬¬"_

_Author: sebenernya siapa sih yang jadi author disini? =_="_

**Back To Story…**

"Lalu, apa aku harus berlutut dihadapanmu lalu mencium kakimu? Cihhh… lebih baik kau memenggal kepalaku sekarang juga."

"Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan." Yunho menyeringai

"Cihhh, coba saja kalau kau bisa…"

**DOOORRRRR….** Hanggeng langsung menembak kearah Yunho tapi dengan cepat Yunho mengelak

**DOOORRRRR…. DOOORRRRR…**

Dengan gerakan cepat Hanggeng langsung menghujani Yunho dengan peluru. Tapi entah kenapa Hanggeng merasakan dadanya sakit dan perih, bukankah dia baru saja menembak Yunho untuk yang ketiga kalinya? Kenapa justru dia yang terluka?

Hanggeng tidak sadar dengan seringaian Yunho barusan, Yunho menyeringai karena melihat Jaejoong tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Hanggeng dan tengah mengarahkan pistol tepat pada punggung Hanggeng.

**TESSS… TESSS…..**

Darah segar langsung menetes kelantai saat Hanggeng meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan perih, dua buah peluru tengah bersarang disana. perlahan Hanggeng melihat kebelakang tubuhnya dan tampak Jaejoong tengah mengarahkan dua buah pistol tepat kearahnya. GOD!

"AKKKHHHHH….." ringis Hanggeng kesakitan. Hanggeng langsung ambruk kelantai sambil memegangi dadanya

"Sakitkah Dragon-ah? Biar aku mengakhiri kesakitanmu kalau begitu…" ucap Yunho datar yang kini tengah mengarahkan pistolnya tepat dikepala Hanggeng yang tengah terduduk dilantai, Hanggeng mendongak lalu_

**DOOORRRRR….**

Tubuh Hanggeng langsung terkulai lemas lantai saat sebuah timah panas mendarat tepat dikepalanya.

"Goodbye… Dragon-ah…" gumam Yunho datar

"Seharusnya naga idiot itu tahu, walaupun ia mati ditangan kita belum tentu 'Istrinya' selamat. lagi pula kita tidak mungkin membiarkan anak dari sang legend of dragon dari red devil itu berkeliaran. kita pasti akan menangkapnya bukan_ Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong memandang Yunho

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menyeringai lalu secepatnya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Boo… kita pasti akan mendapatkan anak 'emas' sang naga. aku yakin anak itu mewarisi sifat ayahnya, kita membutuhkan namja yang sebanding dengan 'anak' kita untuk melahirkan seorang calon pemimpin baru."

Disisi lain Heechul yang mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan Hanggeng langsung melihat kearah sumber suara, mata Heechul langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat tubuh Hanggeng tengah tergeletak dilantai.

"Ha-Hannie… HAAANNNIIIEEEEE…." Teriak Heechul histeris dan langsung berlari kearah Hanggeng dengan langkah yang terpontang-panting

"Ha-hannie… hiksss… bangun Hannie, jangan tinggalkan aku… hiksss… aku mohon…" Heechul mulai menangis sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hanggeng yang kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi, Heechul melihat tangannya yang kini berlumuran darah milik Hanggeng saat Heechul memegang dada Hanggeng.

"Ck, menyedihkan sekali." gumam Yoochun yang tengah memandang dengan tatapan kasihan pada Heechul

Saat Heechul mendongak keatas, betapa kagetnya Heechul saat melihat dia tengah dikerumuni oleh Yunho dan juga anggota yang lainnya. Perlahan Heechul meletakkan kepala Hanggeng yang sebelumnya ia letakan diatas pahanya lalu Heechul segera berdiri dan langsung mengapus jejak air mata dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Tunggu apa lagi… bukankah kau juga menginginkan nyawaku?" ucap Heechul memandang Yunho datar, air mata sudah tidak lagi mengalir deras dipipi pucatnya

"Aku tidak menginginkan nyawamu. tapi_ mungkin mereka menginginkannya…" ucap Yunho menyeringai setelah jeda beberapa saat

Mata Heechul langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar jawaban Yunho…

"Mari kita berpesta…" ucap Yoochun langsung meraih tangan Heechul

"BRENGSEKK KAU JUNG YUNHO…! DASAR BAJINGAN… CUUIIIHHHHH….." dengan penuh emosi Heechul meludahi wajah Yunho sebelum Yoochun menarik tangannya

Saat Yoochun menyeret Heechul menuju kamar mandi, Heechul langsung meronta hebat dan sebisa mungkin Heechul menendang kaki Yoochun ataupun menggigit lengan Yoochun walapun usahanya sia-sia.

"LEPASKAN AKU… AKU BUKAN PELACUR, LEPAS KEPARATTT…" Heechul berteriak histeris saat dirinya semakin dekat dengan pintu kamar mandi

"LEPASKANNN…! AKU BUKAN PELACUR SEPERTI KIM JAEJOONG…"

**PLAAAKKKKK…**

Panas, perih dan sakit… itulah yang dirasakan Heechul saat Yoochun menampar pipinya hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah karena tamparan Yoochun yang bisa dibilang sangat keras.

"Apa kau menginginkan dia tetap hidup?" tanya Junsu memandang Yunho yang tengah berdiri didepannya setelah Yoochun dan Heechul menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Ani." Jawab Yunho cepat

"Baiklah, kami akan melenyapkannya setelah kami selesai 'besenang-senang' dengannya. kajja Min, apa kau tidak mau menyumbangkan sedikit 'cairan'mu untuknya? Aku rasa dia masih kuat walaupun harus melayani kita bertiga sekaligus…" ucap Junsu sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyusul Yoochun yang sepertinya sudah lebih dulu 'bermain' dengan Heechul, terbukti dengan adanya suara teriakan kesakitan yang tentu saja pasti berasal dari Heechul, sepertinya Yoochun ingin 'bermain' kasar. Sementara Changmin hanya mengikuti langkah Junsu dari belakang.

**CKLEEEKKK…..**

Saat Junsu membuka pintu kamar mandi, Junsu sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Heechul tengah terperangkap antara tubuh Yoochun dan dinding. Yoochun segera menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan secepatnya membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini Yoochun tengah menatap Junsu yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ck, kau tidak menunggu kami hyung." dengus Junsu kesal saat melihat Heechul sudah dalam keadaan naked sementara Yoochun masih berpakaian lengkap

"Cepat sekali." gumam Changmin kaget saat melihat kondisi Heechul

"Aku pikir kau tidak mau mencicipinya Su-ie, mianhe… kau boleh mencobanya terlebih dahulu." ucap Yoochun yang langsung menyingkir dari hadapan Heechul

'Sudah bekas saja, baru dikasih… ck.' Batin Changmin saat melihat kondisi Heechul yang sepertinya sudah 'dimasuki' oleh Yoochun

Sesaat Junsu merasa kasihan melihat Heechul kini tengah meringkuk dipojokan, kedua kakinya ia tekuk mencoba menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sementara wajahnya ia benamkan dikedua lututnya, suara isak tangais samar-samar terdengar keluar dari bibir Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**MANSION CHO…**

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK..…!" Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, air mata mulai turun dari kelopak matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak, seakan-akan dia baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga

Sementara Siwon yang tengah tidur diatas sofa langsung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas sofa karena kaget dengan teriakan Kyuhyun dan tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun Siwon langsung berlari menuju tempat tidur dimana kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang sengaja ia tekuk.

"BabyKyu… baby kau kenapa chagi?" Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang terus saja menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya, Siwon tidak putus asa dan terus mengguncang-guncang bahu Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak meresponnya

"Hiksss… hiksss…"

"Baby kau kenapa chagi, katakan pada hyung ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang semakin terlihat khawatir, merasa usahanya membuat Kyuhyun berbicara padanya hanya akan sia-sia Siwon memutuskan untuk memeluk Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun sudah berhenti menangis walaupun dia masih terisak, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan setelahnya Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"BabyKyu?"

"h-hyung… A-aku mimpi_ A-appa dan umma… pe-pergi... me-mereka meninggalkanku… me…hiksss… hikss.." Kyuhyun tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya saat cairan bening kembali mengaburkan penglihatannya dan tanpa disuruh cairan bening itu kembali turun membasahi pipi pucatnya

"Ssshhttt… jangan menangis baby, itu hanya mimpi… tidak apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja… percayalah." Siwon kembali memeluk Kyuhyun

"Ta-tapi hyung, a-aku takut mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan… mi-mimpi itu seperti nyata hyung, ada sekelompok orang yang akan membunuh Appa dan Umma… hiksss, a…ak_"

"Dengar baby, Han Appa Han dan Chullie umma bilang… mereka hanya ingin mengurus perusahaan yang ada dilondon, setelah urusan mereka selesai mereka akan segera kembali baby. Percayalah."

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI HYUNG, AKU BENCI PADAMU. BENCCIII…" teriak Kyuhyun parau yang langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur dan langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun pikir percuma bicara dengan Siwon, dia tidak akan mengerti. Siwon yang kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat

"Hhhh… babyKyu, mianhe jika hyung membuatmu kesal. tapi percayalah baby, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

"…"

"BabyKyu hyung min_"

"PERGIII… AKU BENCI PADAMU SIWON HYUNG PABBO. BENCIII…"

"Bab_"

"PERGI KATAKU, APA KAU TULI HAHHH? PERGIII….." Teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung bangun lalu berteriak tepat didepan wajah Siwon lalu dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon sehingga Siwon langsung terjatuh keatas lantai, Siwon segera bangun tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun karena sikap Kyuhyun

"Baiklah. Selamat malam baby, tidurlah kembali dan mimpilah yang indah ne…" saat Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. dengan kasar Kyuhyun membentak Siwon dari dalam selimut

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU…" Siwon menelan ludah mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun

Satu kebodohan Siwon adalah dia tidak terlalu peka dengan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini… Siwon tidak tahu jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah ketakutan, dia terlalu takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kedua orang tuanya apalagi sekarang mereka tidak ada didepan mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun amat teramat sangat takut jika kejadian yang Kyuhyun impikan akan menjadi kenyataan.

'Baru 3 jam Kyuhyunie tertidur tapi dia sudah bermimpi yang aneh-aneh…' batin Siwon setelah melihat jam dinding dikamar Kyuhyun yang menunjukan pukul 02:30 WKS

**.**

**.**

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho datar saat melihat Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi

"Ne, 'Appa'…" jawab Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah duduk diatas sofa bersama Jaejoong, sepertinya saat YooSuMin tengah 'bermain-main' dengan Heechul, Yunho juga tengah 'bersenang-senang' dengan Jaejoong, terbukti dengan banyaknya 'tanda' dileher Jaejoong yang tadinya putih bersih kini terdapat bercak kemerahan, selain itu Jaejoong kini tengah sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Minnie-ah, aku ingin malam ini kau pergi kekorea… cari namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ingin laporannya besok…" perintah Yunho tegas

"Ne, 'Appa'…" ucap sesosok namja tinggi yang teramat sangat kurus yang sepertinya pengidap penyakit DM*plakk* karena walaupun dia banyak makan dia tetap saja kurus kering. *Author-dibantai-cassie*

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari mulai menelusup masuk dari jendela saat Kyuhyun baru saja membuka matanya secara perlahan, Kyuhyun langsung terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur dengan kedua kakinya menjulur kelantai. Matanya terasa barat dan perih, mungkin itu akibat karena Kyuhyun menangis semalaman.

"BabyKyu…" panggil Siwon pelan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak menatap Siwon ataupun menjawaban panggilan Siwon. Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam

"Baby, hyung sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu… cepatlah mandi dan setelah itu kita sarapan bersama. Kau ada kuliah bukan?"

Hening…

"BabyKyu, tentang mimpimu yang semalam itu_ hyung minta maaf jika hyung sudah melukai hatimu… hyung tidak bermaksud demikian baby…"

"…"

"Hyung ta_"

"Pergi…" bisik Kyuhyun lemah, Siwon hanya mengangguk dalam diam

"Baiklah, hyung tunggu dibawah ne…" Siwon segera berjalan menuju pintu

'Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri…' batin Siwon menerka, mencoba memahami perasaan Kyuhyun

.

.

Pagi ini terasa aneh bagi Siwon, entah kenapa rasanya begitu kosong…

'Ada yang hilang…' batin Siwon gelisah, entah kenapa hatinya teramat sangat tidak enak. sepertinya Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi atau_ sudah terjadi?

**TINGGG TONGGG…..**

Saat mendengar bell mansion Cho berbunyi Siwon segera berjalan menuju pintu…

**CKKLEEEKKKKK..…**

"Mianhe tuan, Koran pagi anda…" ucap sesosok namja yang ternyata adalah pengantar Koran

"Ne, gomawo…"

Setelah memberikan sedikit uang untuk si pengantar Koran, Siwon segera masuk kembali kedalam rumah dengan membaca deadline hari ini. sambil berjalan menuju dapur mata Siwon terus terfokus pada halaman utama Koran dengan judul besar serta dicetak dengan menggunakan hurup capital, mata Siwon langsung membulat sempurna saat selesai membaca sebuah kalimat yang menjadi dealine utama hari ini… deadline dengan judul_

**CHO HANGGENG DAN CHO HEECHUL, dua namja pemilik perusahaan terbesar dikorea ditemukan tewas dikamar hotel.**

Oke, untuk saat ini Siwon berharap agar dia menjadi buta saja… Dibawah judul tersebut ada foto Hanggeng dalam keadaan sangat mengenaskan dengan darah mengalir dimana-mana, sementara foto Heechul yang ditemukan dikamar mandi tampak disensor dan hanya diperlihatkan bagian wajah saja karena saat mayat Heechul ditemukan, kondisinya sudah dalam keadaan tanpa busana, diperkosa lalu dibunuh itulah keterangan dari foto Heechul.

"A-A…Apa i-ini?" Siwon tercekat setelah hampir semua berita tersebut ia baca

Saat mendengar bunyi pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka, cepat-cepat Siwon mendekati perapian lalu segera melemparkan Koran tersebut kedalamnya sehingga Koran tersebut hangus terbakar menjadi debu.

'I-ini ti-tidak mung…kin… ti-tidak mungkin… ap-apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ba-babyKyu?' batin Siwon kalut, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis Siwon

Setelah sarapan pagi minus Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mau makan bahkan minum sedikitpun, Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera berangkat kuliah bersama.

"Hyung, kenapa tadi hyung tidak sarapan pagi?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan didalam mobil, Siwon yang sepertinya tengah melamun hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang kesal langsung mencubit lengan Siwon dengan 'sedikit' keras untuk menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya

"AAKKKHH…" erang Siwon kesakitan saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan lengannya dicubit dengan sangat keras, Siwon langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya memalingkan mukanya tanpa dosa saat melihat Siwon tengah menatapnya tajam

"Baby, jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi arra? Itu sangat berbahaya." ucap Siwon menasehati

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu hyung pabbo, jangan pernah melamun jika sedang mengendarai mobil." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus tanpa memandang Siwon

"Waeyo babyKyu, kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Ani, apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengintrogasi sambil menatap tajam Siwon

"Ti-tidak ada baby, tidak ada yang hyung pikirkan…" Siwon mencoba untuk menetralkan suaranya walaupun tetap saja nada suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar, Siwon tidak mau jika Kyuhyun curiga dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak

"Bohong, aku sangat benci dengan seorang pembohong hyung. karena aku tidak suka dibohongi." Ucap Kyuhyun datar yang kini kembali melihat kejalanan yang berada didepannya

**DEEEGGG…..**

Siwon merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak, bukan… bukan saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Siwon benar-benar tidak enak.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Siwon khawatir

"Baby, hyung harap pulang nanti kau tunggu hyung ne. kita pulang bersama… arraseo?" ucap Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, saat Kyuhyun hanya diam Siwon langsung mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun

"Hm." Gumam Kyuhyun terpaksa

.

.

**FAKULTAS HUKUM…**

"Selamat siang anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mempunyai teman baru." ucap Park Seonsaengnim saat sudah memasuki kelas dimana Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu murid dikelas tersebut, siswa didalam kelas tampak sedikit ricuh karena penasaran siapa gerangan yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka

"Changmin-ssi, silahkan masuk…" panggil Park Seonsaengnim melihat kearah pintu dan tampaklah sesosok namja tinggi dan kurus memasuki ruangan. semua perhatian siswa yang ada didalam ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada sesosok namja tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas mereka kecuali si namja manis bersurai ikal yang kini tengah memandang keluar jendela…

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

Mianae jika makin gaje ne, semoga readersdeul tidak kecewa dengan chap ini maupun chap-chap sebelumnya…

_Gomawo buat yang sudah mereview chapter 6. jeongmal gomawo ne readersdeul…_

amanda wu, wonkyuhomintaoris all, Augesteca, hanifElfkyu, MyDecember, rikha-chan, Choihyun93, vietaKyu, denia, InspiritBlue, , wonkyuhae, YukimaruNara, iqbalkyunnie, casanova indah, vihyun, siscaMinstalove, Kayla WonKyu, siwon cute, evil kyu, Desviana407


	8. Chapter 8

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

Story By Coil Lawliet

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok namja tinggi nan lumyan tampan *ditendang-Changminizer* kini tengah berdiri didalam ruang kelas fakultas hukum…

Namja tampan tersebut tengah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan guna mengenali teman-teman barunya, atau ada yang sedang ia cari? Dan pandangan si namja yang memiliki julukan tiang listrik tersebut berhenti tepat pada sesosok namja manis yang kini tengah duduk dipojokan kelas, namja manis tersebut tampaknya tengah melamun karena dari tadi dia terus melihat keluar jendela, entah objek apa yang tengah ia lihat. Sepertinya namja tiang listrik tersebut sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari…

"Changmin-ssi, kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu." Ucap Park Seonsaengnim membuka suara saat melihat Changmin hanya diam mematung

"Ne, Annyeong Jung Changmin Imnida. Pindahan dari Cambridge University…" Changmin segera memperkenalkan diri didepan teman-teman barunya dan setelahnya suasana kelaspun menjadi sangat ricuh

"Changmin oppa, berapa nomor ponselmu?" Ucap sesosok yeojya berambut pirang panjang yang duduk dibangku deretan paling depan, Changmin hanya tersenyum melihat yeojya tersebut

"MINPPA, APA OPPA SUDAH PUNYA YEOJYACHINGU?" teriak yeojya berambut hitam kelam yang tengah berdiri dengan semangat'45

"HHUUU~ bilang saja mau daftar. Hahaha…" hampir semua namja menyoraki yeojya yang tadi berteriak bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang melemparinya remasan kertas

"Aisshhh… sirik aja, dari pada kalian. Gak laku, Ckkk..." decih yeojya bersurai kelam tersebut yang segera duduk kembali dikursinya

"Oppa duduklah disampingku... Namaku Im Yoona." sesosok yeojya berwajah sangat manis dengan rambut yang diikat dua tengah menatap Changmin dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang terlihat sangat jernih

"Gomawo." Ucap Changmin pada Yoona sambil tersenyum ramah, tapi Changmin hanya diam ditempatnya dan sama sekali tidak beranjak menghampiri Yoona yang terus memandang kearah Changmin. Akhirnya Yoona hanya mengangguk paham. Changmin baru saja menolaknya secara halus

"HARAP TENANG! Changmin-ssi, Silahkan kau pilih tempat dudukmu. Kau bebas memilihnya." Ucap Park seonsaengnim mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya

"Ne." Changmin segera berjalan menuju pojok ruangan, mendekati sesosok namja manis yang masih belum sadar dari lamunanya. Semua mata terus menatap Changmin saat namja tampan tersebut berjalan melewati mereka, para yeojya tampak berbisik-bisik dan memasang wajah se-aegyo mungkin untuk menarik perhatian Changmin dan para namja tampak memandang sinis kearah Changmin

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini kita mulai. Tolong buka bab 10 tentang kode etik profesi." Ucap Park Seonsaengnim setelah Changmin duduk dan kelas kembali tenang

"Hello." Sapa Changmin ramah setelah duduk didekat si namja manis

"…" tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya namja yang Changmin panggil tidak menyadari kehadirannya

"Hei, pelajaran akan dimulai." Changmin memutuskan untuk mengadakan kontak kulit dengan menyentuh lengan si namja manis, mencoba untuk menyadarkan namja yang tengah melamun tersebut

"SIAPA KAU!" teriak si namja manis tersentak kaget sehingga semua mata memandang kearahnya. Mungkin ia kaget saat melihat ada sosok yang belum ia kenal kini tengah duduk disampingnya

"CHO KYUHYUN, DIAM!" teriak Park seonsaengnim tegas

"N-ne, mianhe seonsaengnim." Ucap Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, sementara Changmin yang kini duduk disamping Kyuhyun hanya menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa

"Aisshhh, ini gara-gara kau… Ckk." Desis Kyuhyun kesal menatap Changmin tajam

"Jung Changmin imnida, Aku murid baru disini." Ujar Changmin tersenyum ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Kyuhyun

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA PABBO!" dan Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara

**PLEETAAAK…..**

"Aawww… a-appo." Ringis Kyuhyun saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis tiba-tiba saja melayang tepat dikepalanya

"CHO KYUHYUN, JIKA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM. KELUAAARR…!" teriak Park seonsaengnim menggelegar

.

.

.

Saat bell pertama berbunyi yang berarti pertanda istirahat, semua siswa langsung menyerbu kantin begitupun dengan Kyuhyun. Kini namja manis tersebut tampak tengah makan siang bersama teman-temannya sambil bergurau. Tapi lain halnya dengan sesosok namja tinggi yang kini malah pergi menuju taman belakang kampus yang cukup sepi. Tangannya segera merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya…

"_Yeoboseo hyung?"_

"…"

"_Ne, aku sudah menemukannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya?"_

"…"

"_Perpustakaan?"_

"…"

"_Ne, arraseo."_

Sambungan telepon segera diputus dan Changmin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung yang cukup besar dengan tulisan 'LIBRARY' yang berada diatas gedung tersebut.

'Cho Kyuhyun, ternyata dia manis juga…' batin Changmin, sebuah senyum terukir dibibir Changmin saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan sesosok namja manis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie?" panggil Wookie ragu-ragu. saat ini Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Henry tengah berada dikantin kampus untuk makan siang

"Ne?" Kyuhyun memandang Wookie bingung, masalahnya sudah lebih dari 5 kali Wookie memanggil namanya tapi namja imut itu selalu bilang_

"Ani, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Wookie memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja kau lihat. Sudah lebih dari 5 kali hyung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama, sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun jengah sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya

"Ak_"

**PRAAANGGGGG…..**

Terdengar bunyi peralatan makan yang saling beradu saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah surat kabar dilemparkan tepat diatas makanan Kyuhyun. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sesosok namja yang kini tengah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun langsung melotot saat melihat sesosok namja tinggi tengah memandang datar kearahnya.

**BRAAAKKKKK…..**

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan langsung menggebrak meja. Sehingga ruang kantin yang sebelumnya ramai kini menjadi hening.

"APA-APAAN INI JUNG CHANGMIN? BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MEMBUATKU MALU DIDALAM KELAS HAHHH!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi pada namja yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya, sesosok namja tampan yang duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Kyuhyun langsung menaruh garpu dan sendoknya, secepatnya namja tampan tersebut berjalan kearah Kyuhyun

"Lihat dan bacalah berita apa yang menjadi deadline hari ini." Ucap Changmin datar, sekilas Kyuhyun melihat kearah surat kabar yang baru saja dilemparkan Changmin

"H-HEI!" Kyuhyun hendak menyusul Changmin yang malah berlalu pergi begitu saja setelah mengacaukan moodnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja lengannya sudah lebih dahulu ditarik

"Hyung?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat mendapati Siwon tengah memandang khawatir padanya

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?" tanya Siwon memandang Kyuhyun

"Hhh, ne… aku baik-baik saja." Gumam Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lalu kembali duduk, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah surat kabar yang tadi dilemparkan Changmin. Sementara Siwon tampak sibuk melihat kemana perginya namja yang tadi sempat membuat Kyuhyun-nya marah

Ryeowook dan Henry yang mendengar panggilan sayang Siwon pada Kyuhyun hanya diam saling memandang satu sama lain, Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka menganggukan kepala hampir bersamaan sambil tersenyum samar.

'Ternyata gossip itu benar…' batin Wookie dan Henry kompak

"Ti-tidak mu…ngkinnn…" Kyuhyun langsung tercekat saat melihat halaman utama surat kabar dimana dihalaman utama tersebut tertulis **'CHO HANGGENG DAN CHO HEECHUL, dua namja pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea ditemukan tewas dikamar hotel'** untuk beberapa detik Kyuhyun lupa cara untuk bernafas

Ryeowook dan Henry yang tengah duduk didepan Kyuhyun langsung diam, senyum langsung menghilang dari wajah mereka. Mungkinkah? Surat kabar yang tadi dilemparkan Changmin berisi berita mengenai kematian orang tua Kyuhyun? Bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah tahu. Atau? Sekilas Wookie memandang Siwon yang terus melihat kearah kepergian Changmin.

"Ti…tidakk mungg…k-kkinn…" Kyuhyun terus menggumamkan kata-kata itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, jemari Kyuhyun dengan kuat meremas surat kabar tersebut

"Siapa namja ta_" ucapan Siwon terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah memandang kearahnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"B-babyKyu?" gumam Siwon pelan, pandangan Siwon segera melihat kearah tangan Kyuhyun

**DEEGGG…..**

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, hati Siwon terasa sakit saat melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang terus bergetar memandang kearahnya dengan mata jernihnya yang kini tampak berkaca-kaca seolah tengah menahan tangis. Tapi Siwon tahu, hati Kyuhyun jauh lebih hancur darinya…

"Ka-katakan… kat…katakan pa-padaku, ka-lau hyung ti…dak mengetahui s-semua i..niii…"

"…"

Air mata Kyuhyun langsung tumpah saat melihat Siwon hanya bungkam…

"BASTAARRRDD! AKU BENCI PADAMU HYUNGGG. BENCCIIIII… HIKKSSS…" teriak Kyuhyun parau dan langsung melemparkan surat kabar tersebut tepat kewajah Siwon, secepatnya Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya bisa diam terpaku

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur hyung? Kau tau… Kyuhyun tidak suka dibohongi. Akan sulit mendapatkan kata 'maaf' darinya setelah hyung membohongi dia..." lirih Wookie setelah Kyuhyun pergi, Henry yang duduk disamping Wookie hanya diam memainkan sendok dan garpunya. Siwon hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Wookie, sungguh Siwon tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa seburuk ini

"Kejarlah Kui Xian-ge, Shi Yuan-ge… saat Kui Xian-ge 'terluka' biasanya otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kami takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kui Xian-ge." Gumam Henry sedih, Siwon mendongak.

"Percayakan dia padaku." Siwon tersenyum pada kedua sahabat Kyuhyun tersebut, secepatnya Siwon pergi sebelum hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa Kyuhyun, sepanjang perjalanan mencari Kyuhyun hanya satu yang mengganjal dihati Siwon. Siapa namja tinggi yang Kyuhyun panggil dengan 'Changmin' saat dikantin tadi?

"Kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Wookie-ah atau Henry-ah tadi? Ah pabboya…" gumam Siwon merutuki kebodohannya

'Tunggu, siapa tadi namanya? Cha-changmin? Bu-bukankah nama i-itu… ckkk, sial. Semoga BabyKyu baik-baik saja…' batin Siwon kalut

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Siwon melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan gerbang SM university, dengan perasaan yang cukup lega Siwon segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Baby." Panggil Siwon senang karena ternyata Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, sosok yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Baby!" Siwon langsung menarik pundak Kyuhyun dan segera membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap padanya

"BabyKyu…" Siwon terlihat khawatir saat melihat kondisi Kyuhyun, kelopak matanya begitu bengkak, iris matanya bahkan terlihat sangat merah. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terus menangis karena sampai saat ini air mata Kyuhyun terus mengalir deras dipipinya

"Hikksss… hikksss…" Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Siwon, dia lebih memilih diam dan terus terisak sehingga mengeluarkan lebih banyak lagi air mata

"BabyKyu, kau percaya pada hyung bukan?" Siwon hendak menghapus air mata Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum tangannya menyentuh pipi kyuhyun. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepis tangan Siwon hingga Siwon sedikit tersentak kaget dengan sikap Kyuhyun

"Ba_"

"Hello Princess…"

Ucapan Siwon terinterupsi saat tiba-tiba saja sesosok namja tinggi datang menghampiri mereka.

"K-kau… hikksss…" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat yang ditujukan padanya

"Kenapa kau menangis? Tersenyumlah…"

**SAKIT!**

Itulah yang dirasakan Siwon saat Kyuhyun membiarkan saja Changmin menghapus air mata dipipinya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi… Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin didepan matanya. Apa tidak salah? Tidak jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan Henry. Kyuhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Agar kau bisa cepat istirahat." Tawar Changmin mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun dan menatap kedalam bola matanya

"ANI!" ucap Siwon tegas, Changmin melirik Siwon yang kini tengah melayangkan tatapan membunuh padanya

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu." Ucap Changmin datar, menatap Siwon tajam

"Siapa kau? Dan apa tujuanmu." Nada suara Siwon yang terdengar seperti tengah mengintrogasi membuat Changmin sedikit menautkan alisnya

"Maksudmu?" dengan raut wajah *sengaja* bingung Changmin memandang Siwon

"Kau pasti Shim Changmin bukan? Baby dengarkan hyung, jangan ikut dengannya atau kau akan ada dalam bahaya." Siwon hendak meraih lengan Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat Changmin menepisnya

"Dia akan menentukan pilihannya sendiri, ikut denganmu atau denganku. Lagipula kau bukan baby sitternya bukan?" kini Changmin dan Siwon sama-sama memandang Kyuhyun yang terlihat kebingungan

"A-aku… aku bing_hikk… bingu…ngg. Hikk…" kini suara isakan Kyuhyun berganti menjadi suara cegukan, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama menangis, itulah yang Siwon tahu

"Katakan Kyunie, kau akan ikut siapa? Dia atau aku. Sebelum kau memilih aku ingin kau mengingat siapa orang yang dengan teganya tidak memberitahumu mengenai masalah orang tuamu. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk mempercayai penghianat seperti itu bukan?" Changmin meraih kedua bahu Kyuhyun dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens

"Hiikkk…"

"Kau jangan meracuni otaknya Changmin-ssi, lagipula dari mana kau tahu mengenai masalah pribadi Kyuhyun? Aku curiga jika kau termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam pembunuhan Mr and Miss Cho. Kau baik-baik saja baby?" Siwon terlihat khawatir saat Kyuhyun terus menerus cegukan

"…"

"…"

"Hiiikkkkk…" suara cegukan Kyuhyun memecah suasana yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening, Kyuhyun terdiam saat melihat Changmin dan Siwon saling melayangkan tatapan membunuh

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih Kyu-ah?" Changmin memandang Kyuhyun yang hanya diam

Perlahan Changmin sedikit mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga kini Kyuhyun berdiri tepat diantara Changmin dan Siwon, Changmin berdiri disisi kiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon disisi kanan Kyuhyun. Sementara raut wajah kebingungan tampak tercetak jelas dimimic wajah Kyuhyun…

'Semoga kau tidak memilihnya babyKyu, kau tidak sebodoh itu bukan? Kau baru mengenalnya sementara dia tiba-tiba saja tahu mengenai kedua orang tuamu. Seharusnya kau curiga padanya baby…' batin Siwon yang terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

_Mianhe jika lama updatenya *ditendang-Readers* mian juga jika chap ini gaje ne, soalnya author sedang banyak tugas *halah* oke, tetep R&R ne, sampai jumpa dichap depan… dan satu lagi, ayo dukung idolamu Siwon atau Changmin? Yang mendapat dukungan paling banyak akan dipilih Kyuhyun! *plakkk*_

_Caranya: ketik REG CM *untuk-Changmin* atau SW *untuk-Siwon* kirim ke kotak Review *plaakkk*_

_Sampai jumpa dichap depan, gomawo buat yang sudah R&R..._


	9. Chapter 9

**DESTINY**

Super Junior © SM Entertainment

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Chap sebelumnya..._

"_BabyKyu, kau percaya pada hyung bukan?"_

"_Dia akan menentukan pilihannya sendiri, ikut denganmu atau denganku. Lagipula kau bukan baby sitternya bukan?"_

"_Kau jangan meracuni otaknya Changmin-ssi, lagi__pula dari mana kau tahu mengenai masalah pribadi Kyuhyun__-ah__? Aku curiga jika kau termasuk kedalam orang-orang yang ikut andil dalam pembunuhan Mr and Miss Cho.__"_

"_Siapa yang akan kau pilih Kyu-ah?"_

'_Semoga kau tidak memilihnya babyKyu, kau tidak sebodoh itu bukan? Kau baru mengenalnya sementara dia tiba-tiba saja tahu mengenai kedua orang tuamu. Seharusnya kau curiga padanya baby…' batin Siwon_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah universitas, tepatnya didepan pintu masuk SM university tampak tiga sosok namja tengah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang. Sejak beberapa menit kebelakang hanya keheningan yang ada, tidak ada suara apapun sejak sesosok namja tinggi mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada sosok namja manis yang kini tampak terlihat kebingungan. Sementara didekat si namja manis ada sesosok namja tampan yang terus memperhatikannya dalam diam, seperti tengah menunggu kira-kira kalimat seperti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil si namja manis.

"Kami menunggu Kyu-ah." Dan mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama menunggu, sedikit jengkel akhirnya si namja tinggi memutuskan untuk membuka suara

"A-aku... Nnggg..." namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' terlihat ragu-ragu

'BabyKyu, pilihlah hyung. Kau tidak akan menyesal baby...' batin Siwon gregetan karena terlalu lama menunggu

"A-aku me-memilih Cha_"

"BABYKYU!" teriak Siwon dengan nada suara membentak sambil memandang marah pada Kyuhyun yang langsung bugkam. Kedua bibir Kyuhyun langsung terkatup rapat. Sungguh, demi apapun Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan bentakan Siwon barusan. Seumur Kyuhyun mengenal Siwon, namja tampan itu belum pernah membentak Kyuhyun apalagi sampai marah pada Kyuhyun. Seberapa salahnyapun Kyuhyun, Siwon tidak pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun. Itu yang namja manis itu tahu

"Hikksss… hikss…" air mata Kyuhyun kembali mengalir saat melihat Siwon terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Bibir Kyuhyun terus bergetar karena ketakutan seperti ingin menggumamkan sesuatu tapi suaranya tidak keluar, sesekali tangan pucatnya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir didagunya

'Ckkk... sejak kapan namja evil itu menjadi cengeng seperti ini?' batin Changmin heran

"Kajja, kita pergi." Sedikit kasar Siwon menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan secepatnya pergi dari hadapan Changmin yang hanya diam melihat kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin bukan jika Changmin mengejar-ngejar mereka layaknya satpol PP yang sedang mengejar maling ayam?

'Kabar buruk...' batin Changmin yang terus melihat kepergian Siwon dan Kyuhyun, perlahan tangan kanan Changmin merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Setelah ponselnya berada dalam genggamannya dengan cepat Changmin mencari nomor kontak seseorang dan setelah ketemu langsung saja namja tinggi itu mendialnya

"Hyung… buruan lolos." Ucap Changmin tidak semangat setelah orang yang disebrang telfon menjawab panggilannya

"Ne, aku tahu." Jawab seseorang, entah kenapa Changmin merasa suara yang baru saja ia dengar terasa sangat nyata. perlahan Changmin membalikan tubuhnya, mata Changmin langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat sesosok namja tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya

"Ja-jaejoong hyung?" kaget Changmin saat melihat sesosok namja cantik perlahan mendekatinya

"Hmm..." Gumam Jaejoong datar dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Changmin yang masih diam mematung. Changmin segera melihat kearah kaki Jaejoong untuk memastikan apakah mahluk yang ada didepannya benar-benar nyata *Minppa-horor*

"Kau pikir aku hantu hahh?" ucap Jaejoong tersinggung saat melihat Changmin terus memperhatikan langkah kakinya

"A-ani, aku hanya terkejut saja. Kapan hyung kemari?" tanya Changmin bingung

"Semalam, Yunnie menyuruhku untuk menyusulmu. Dia khawatir padamu."

"Tapi ke_"

"Ani jangan salahkan Su-ie. Dia juga baru tahu hari ini saat aku mendatangi apartement yang kalian tinggali untuk sementara waktu."

"Begitu." Gumam Changmin tidak jelas

"Jadi_ bagaimana dengan buruan kita?" tanya Jaejoong ingin tahu setelah jeda beberapa saat

Melihat Changmin yang hanya diam Jaejoong kembali berkata_

"Kau masih sayang pada 'Umma' bukan? jika 'Appa-mu' tahu mengenai hal ini dia pasti akan marah Minie-ah. dan kau tentu tahu pada siapa 'Appa-mu' akan melampiaskan kemarahannya bukan?" mimic wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih, atau memang Jaejoong sengaja berpura-pura sedih untuk mengerjai Changmin?

"Arraseo Umma… aku akan berusaha mencari informasi mengenai namja itu, besok dia pasti akan kemari lagi." Nada bersalah terdengar dari nada bicara Changmin

"Aniyo, jangan bodoh Changminie. Umma sudah mencari informasi mengenai namja itu, tapi umma rasa informasi itu tidak akan berguna lagi."

"E-eh wae?" Changmin tampak terkejut

"Namja itu tidak akan datang lagi kemari ataupun berada dikota ini lagi. Informasi yang sudah umma dapatkan tidak akan berguna. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa mendatangi rumah yang sebelumnya mereka tinggali, mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana."

"Tapi kenapa umma? Aku rasa Kyuhyun-ah tidak tahu bahwa aku mengincarnya." Changmin terlihat semakin bingung

"Kau ingat dengan namja yang tadi membawa dia pergi bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat.

"Dia tahu tentang hal itu." Ucap Jaejoong mantap

"Da_"

"Hanggeng-ah. namja itu pasti sudah menduga hal ini pasti akan terjadi dan aku rasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih jauh lagi bagaimana namja itu bisa mengenal Hanggeng."

.

.

.

**Mansion Cho...**

Sore itu juga Siwon langsung bergegas mengemasi barang-barang miliknya, Siwon tidak ingin membuang waktu dan lebih lama lagi dikota ini karena itu akan berakibat fatal. Tapi, bagaimana Siwon harus menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun? Sementara Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala dan sangat sulit diajak bekerja sama. Saat ini Siwon benar-benar tertekan apalagi jika mengingat malam ini mereka harus sudah pergi dari seoul atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat Siwon menyuruhnya mengemasi barang-barang miliknya

"Ikuti saja perintahku baby jika kau ingin hidup lebih lama lagi." Siwon tampak sibuk memasukan barang-barang miliknya kedalam koper, sementara Kyuhyun malah tenang-tenang saja dan kini namja manis itu malah tengah berbaring diatas ranjang dengan pandangannya yang terus melihat kelangit-langit kamar

"Bicaramu seolah aku sedang dalam bahaya saja." Ucap Kyuhyun ketus

"Sudahlah baby, ini bukan waktunya untuk bertengkar. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Ucap Siwon memandang kearah tempat tidur dimana kini Kyuhyun tengah berbaring diatasnya

"Aku tidak mau sebelum hyung menjelaskan padaku apa yang tengah terjadi." Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan kini tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Dan Kyuhyun langsung bertemu pandang dengan Siwon yang saat ini memang tengah melihat kearahnya

"Ceritanya panjang baby." Dengan sabar Siwon terus membujuk Kyuhyun agar namja manis itu mau menuruti perkataannya

"Kalau begitu ceritakan dari sekarang!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan nada memaksa, dengan sedikit emosi Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya kelantai dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Siwon

"Kemasi saja dulu barang-barangmu baby, hyung akan cerita nanti. Arra." Siwon hendak berjalan menuju lemari tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Siwon tahu kini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Kyuhyun kesal dan langsung melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, Siwon membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini namja tampan itu berhadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan baby, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu." Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun tapi dengan kasar Kyuhyun menepisnya

"KALAU AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU ITU ARTINYA AKU TIDAK MAU PABBO!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh emosi

Jujur Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung saat ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa awan hitam selalu menyelimuti hari-harinya. Kepergian orang tuanya ke London, Kematian orang tuanya yang tidak wajar, dan sekarang Siwon malah menyuruhnya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya karena mereka harus segera pergi meninggalkan seoul. Salahkah jika Kyuhyun marah? Karena Siwon sendiri tidak pernah mengklarifikasi masalah apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa kedua orang tuanya pergi ke London tanpa memberitahunya.

"TURUTI KATA-KATAKU ATAU_"

"ATAU APA?" tantang Kyuhyun, sepertinya Siwon juga mulai terbawa emosi

"KAU_" kesabaran Siwon sudah habis dan namja tampan itu langsung mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak menampar Kyuhyun tapi beruntung Siwon masih mampu mengendalikan dirinya saat melihat Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya dengan raut wajah ketakutan melihat Siwon hendak menamparnya

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu tapi tamparan tangan Siwon tidak kunjung mendarat dipipinya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

"Mianhe baby." Ucapan lirih Siwonlah yang Kyuhyun dapati saat membuka matanya

Dengan sinis Kyuhyun memandang Siwon yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Cihhh..." Kyuhyun mendecih kesal dan langsung pergi dari kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Siwon

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan sudah dari 5 jam yang lalu Siwon selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya termasuk barang-barang Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sejak sore tadi namja manis itu terus mengurung diri dikamar Ummanya dan tidak mau keluar. Jessica yang merupakan maid dimansion Cho bilang kalau tadi Kyuhyun sempat berpesan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun apalagi oleh namja yang bernama Siwon. Itulah pesan Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah Siwon sekarang, termenung didepan TV sendirian. pandangan Siwon memang tengah tertuju pada layar kaca tapi pikirannya entah kemana.

Saat Siwon melihat Jessica membawa segelas susu coklat yang Siwon yakin 100% bahwa susu itu pastilah untuk Kyuhyun, otak genius Siwon langsung bekerja.

"Noona." Panggil Siwon pada Jessica yang hendak menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Hanggeng dan Heechul. Tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada saat ini

"Ne, Oppa waeyo?" Jessica langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya

"Apa itu untuk BabyKyu?" tanya Siwon basa-basi menunjuk pada segelas susu coklat yang berada diatas nampan yang sedang dipegang Jessica

"Ne, oppa." Jessica sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Siwon, sudah jelas bukan? Apa namja tampan itu sedang bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Jessica

"Boleh aku minta noona? Aku sangat haus." Ucap Siwon dengan mimic wajah memohon, Jessica swetdrop. Bukankah Siwon bisa membuat sendiri? Atau jika Siwon ingin dibuatkan Jessica akan dengan senang hati membuatkan segelas susu lagi untuk Siwon

"Tapi oppa, ak_"

"Sebagai gantinya akan aku buatkan susu coklat lagi untuk BabyKyu, tapi biarkan aku meminum susu ini noona, please... aku haus sekali." Siwon terus memohon sehingga Jessica yang melihatnya menjadi tidak tega dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah

"N-ne baiklah, tapi oppa tidak perlu membuat susu coklat lagi. Biar aku saja yang me_"

"Aniyo, aku merasa tidak enak pada noona, biar aku buatkan susu coklat lagi untuk babyKyu."

"Hhh... baiklah, terserah oppa saja." Walau sedikit curiga tapi akhirnya Jessica meng'iya'kan saja permintaan Siwon, mungkin namja tampan itu sedang ingin beramal

Setelah Siwon selesai membuat segelas susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun dan sekarang Jessica tengah memberikannya pada namja manis itu. Secepatnya Siwon merogoh ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"_..."_

"_Se7en hyung? Bisa hyung kemari sekarang?"_

"_..."_

"_Aku tunggu hyung."_

Siwon langsung menutup telfonnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan namja yang ia panggil 'Se7en hyung' dan tidak lama kemudian bell rumah mansion Cho berbunyi.

"Hyung~" Ucap Siwon senang setelah membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati sesosok namja tampan nan tinggi tengah berdiri didepannya

"Ada apa Siwon-ssi?" tanya Se7en datar

"Masuklah hyung, aku mau minta tolong pada hyung." Siwon langsung mempersilahkan Se7en masuk dan merekapun segera duduk disofa

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Siwon-ah?" tanya Se7en setelah duduk disofa dengan posisi menghadap Siwon

"Aku tahu Se7en hyung merupakan pengacara pribadi Han appa. Dan Han Appa juga sudah menunjuk hyung sebagai orang yang dipercaya Appa untuk mengurusi semua asset milik Han Appa." Siwon mulai membuka percakapan

"Ne, waeyo? apa kau sudah siap untuk mengambil alih? Karena Hanggeng-ah bilang aku harus menyerahkan semua tanggung jawabnya kepadamu." Ucap Se7en senang

"Aniyo hyung. Aku ingin hyung segera menjual semua asset milik Han Appa." Ucap Siwon mantap

"Apa?" mimic wajah terkejut langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Se7en saat mendengar ucapan Siwon

"Aku melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan hyung, aku hanya tidak ingin mereka bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun-ah. Hyung pasti mengerti maksudku bukan?" Siwon memandang Se7en

"Ne, baiklah. Terserah kau saja Siwonnie. Aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai masa lalu Hanggeng-ah. Yang aku tahu Jung Yunho adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi jika ia dibantu oleh Jaejoong... mereka tidak akan pernah bisa dihentikan." Se7en cukup tahu mengenai masalah Hanggeng dan Yunho karena dulu Hanggeng pernah bercerita pada Se7en

"Gomawo hyung. Hmmm... sebelumnya Aku ingin hyung merubah kartu identitasku dan juga Kyuhyun-ah."

"..."

"Apa menurut hyung ini terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Se7en hanya diam dan terus memandanginya

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan sesuai perintahmu." Ucap Se7en akhirnya, Siwon tersenyum senang

"Gomawo hyung, Mianhe jika aku terlalu merepotkan." Sebenarnya Siwon merasa tidak enak hati pada Se7en tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya Se7en yang Siwon percaya saat ini

"Aniyo Siwonnie, jangan sungkan. Apa kau juga akan pergi dari seoul?"

"Ne hyung, Aku tidak mungkin berada disini. Terlalu berbahaya. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menghindari mereka." Ucap Siwon lemah

"Sepertinya kau sangat tertekan Siwonnie. Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh tahu kemana kalian akan pergi?"

"Entahlah hyung. Aku cukup bingung dalam menentukan pilihan. Apa hyung punya usul?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi ketempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh orang asing, bagaimana kalau Australi? Negara itu belum pernah dikunjungi oleh Appa dan Umma Kyuhyun-ah. Dan aku rasa mereka hanya akan mencari kalian ditempat yang memiliki kaitan dengan keluarga dekat Hanggeng-ah Ataupaun Heechul-ah. Seperti Jepang, London, L.A, Beijing, Hongkong, dan masih banyak lagi. Termasuk Seoul."

"Brilliant~ kau memang yang terbaik hyung." Ucap Siwon senang dengan ide Se7en

"Ne, mengenai tiket dan tempat tinggal kalian akan aku urus. Malam ini kau akan berangkat bukan?" tanya Se7en memastikan

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah mengemasi barang-barang yang akan aku bawa termasuk barang-barang milik Kyuhyun-ah."

"Hm, bagus. Tapi untuk menghemat waktu bagaimana kalau aku pesankan pesawat khusus untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Aku akan atur semuanya." Tawar Se7en, sejenak Siwon terdiam. Siwon tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Se7en

Saat keadaan menjadi hening untuk sesaat, tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan Jessica membahana diseluruh ruangan.

"SIWON OPPAAA..." teriak Jessica dari lantai atas, Siwon langsung melihat kesumber suara dan mendapati Jessica tengah terburu-buru menuruni anak tangga

"Wae noona?" tanya Siwon terkejut, Se7en yang sebeleumnya tengah terdiam karena sibuk dengan ponsel dan Tab-nya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jessica

"O-oppa, Hhhh... K-kyuhyun oppa pi-pingsan." Jessica terlihat sangat panic dengan keringat yang terus membanjiri keningnya, wajahnya tampak pucat

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon biasa saja

"Aishhh, kenapa oppa bereaksi biasa saja? Kyu oppa pingsan setelah meminum susu buatan Siwon oppa." Jessica menjadi kesal melihat respon Siwon

"Hmffpttt... Tentu saja noona, karena seharusnya memang begitu?" Siwon yang melihat mimic wajah Jessica yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan hanya bisa menahan tawa agar yeojya cantik itu tidak marah padanya

"Maksud oppa?" dengan mimic wajah kebingungan Jessica terus memperhatikan Siwon

"Jika BabyKyu tidak pingsan itu artinya dia kebal terhadap obat tidur." Ucap Siwon enteng

"Ja-jadi?"

"Ne, susu yang noona berikan pada BabyKyu sudah aku campurkan dengan obat tidur. Akan sangat merepotkan membujuk BabyKyu agar mau menuruti perkataanku bukan?" ucap Siwon *sok* polos

"Kenapa oppa tidak bilang? Hhh... menyebalkan, aku takut aku pikir susu yang oppa buatkan mengandung racun." Jessica langsung menyeka keringat sebesar biji jagung yang berada dipelipis dan juga keningnya

"Jadi, noona pikir aku mau meracuni BabyKyu?"

"Hehehe..." Jessica hanya nyengir lebar

Sementara Se7en yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya Changmin heran saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mengajaknya keluar dan kini mereka tengah berada dijalanan kota seoul yang lumayan sepi jika mengingat mereka kini tengah menempuh jalan pintas

"Mansion Cho, hyung harap mereka belum pergi." Sekilas Jaejooong melirik Changmin

"Bagaimana jika mereka sudah pergi hyung?" tanya Changmin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya

"Aku harap apa yang kau katakan tidak pernah menjadi kenyataan Min-ah." Ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah serius, tatapan matanya terus terfokus pada jalanan yang berada didepannya

"Andai aku tidak mengutak-atik laptop hyung tadi mungkin sekarang kita sudah berhasil menangkap mereka hyung... mianhe ne." Ucap Changmin menyesal sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Aniyo, sudahlah Min-ah. Lagi pula hyung juga lupa menyimpan datanya dimana."

'Hyung bohong... aku tahu hyung bukanlah orang pelupa seperti Junsu hyung. Andai aku tidak menghilangkan datanya mungkin kita bisa lebih cepat bertemu mereka... iyakan, Jaejoong hyung?'

.

.

.

Saat ini Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Se7en sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Siwon dan Se7en tampak tengah terlibat obrolan ringan didalam mobil untuk mengisi kekosongan, sementara Kyuhyun masih tertidur karena pangaruh obat tidur yang Siwon berikan.

"Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungi hyung, Siwonnie." Ucap Se7en dengan pandangan yang terus terfokus kedepan karena ia kini tengah mengendarai mobil

"Ne, arraseo hyung. Jeongmal gomawo." Jawab Siwon dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang terungging dibibirnya

"Sudah menjadi kewajibanku Siwon-ah, Aku tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini." Nada bicara Se7en tiba-tiba saja terdengar sedih

"Ne, semoga Kyuhyun bisa menerima keadaan ini." Siwon langsung melihat ke-jok belakang dimana disana kini ada sesosok namja manis tengah tertidur lelap

"Aku harap juga begitu." Lirih Se7en

Dan selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang ada, suara angin malam sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga Siwon karena kaca mobil disampingnya dibiarkan terbuka sedikit.

'Semoga aku tidak mengambil langkah yang salah tuhan...' batin Siwon sambil memandangi langit malam dengan cahaya bintang yang tampak berkerlap-kerlip mempesona

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Audi hitam tampak berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya klasik. Sesosok namja cantik tampak turun dari pintu kemudi disusul kemudian sesosok namja tinggi turun dari pintu yang berada disamping pintu kemudi.

"Sepertinya rumah ini kosong hyung." Ucap Changmin saat melihat keadaan sebuah rumah mewah yang terlihat gelap karena minimnya penerangan

"Hmm... tunggulah disini." Ucap Jaejoong memandang Changmin, melihat namja tinggi itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, secepatnya Jaejoong segera mendekati pintu gerbang mansion Cho

'Jika misi ini gagal, aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri... pabboya kau Jung Changmin. Ckk...' batin Changmin kesal karena kebodohannya yang secara tidak sengaja menghilangkan data penting milik Jaejoong

"Mianhe, aku mau bertanya sesuatu." ucap Jaejoong setelah sampai didepan gerbang mansion Cho dan melihat ada sesosok namja yang tengah berjaga dipos satpam, namja dewasa itupun mendekat

"Ne, wae?"

"Kemana semua penghuni rumah ini?"

"Rumah ini kosong noona, rumah ini akan dijual oleh pemiliknya. Ngomong-ngomong noona ini siapa?" tanya namja dewasa tersebut dengan nada menyelidik

"Ani, aku hanya ingin tahu. Lalu kemana pemilik sebelumnya?"

"Mianhe noona, aku tidak tahu."

"Oh, tidak masalah. Hmm, mianhe... aku namja."

"N-namja? Jeongmal mianhae. Saya pikir anda seorang yeojya." Raut wajah kebingungan dan rasa bersalah tampak diwajah namja dewasa yang kini terus mengawasi Jaejoong dari kaki hingga kepala

"Ne, tidak masalah. Lagi pula aku hanya ingin ahjussi tahu saja agar ahjussi tidak mati penasaran."

"E-eh maksudnya?"

"Goodbye..." Jaejoong langsung menodongkan sebuah revolver tepat pada kening si namja dewasa saat namja itu mendongak

"A-ap_"

**DOOORRRRR...**

Suara peluru tembakan memecah keheningan malam. Secepatnya Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan satpam yang kini sudah menjadi mayat tersebut.

"Hyung membunuhnya?" tanya Changmin dengan nada tidak percaya saat melihat Jaejoong menghampirinya

"Hm, kita kehilangan jejak mereka." Ucap Jaejoong datar, Changmin hanya melongo mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Bukankah namja tadi tidak bersalah? Kenapa Jaejoong tega membunuhnya

'Beruntung malam ini sepi, lagi pula rumah ini sangat jauh dari keramaian... memang sangat cocok untuk tempat persembunyian.' Batin Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dimana hanya ada lapangan luas dengan hamparan rumput hijau saja yang ada disekitar mereka. Terakhir kali Jaejoong melihat rumah adalah sekitar 5 meter dari jarak mereka berada saat ini

"Berhentilah menatap hyung Min-ah, bukankah kau juga sudah terbiasa membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah demi keamanan kita sendiri?"

"N-ne hyung... hmm, Apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya Changmin dengan raut wajah kebingungan yang sangat kentara

"Entahlah Min-ah... hyung juga tidak tahu." Gumam Jaejoong nyaris berbisik, baru kali ini Changmin melihat hyung kesayangannya itu patah semangat. Sebegitu hebatnyakah orang yang mereka hadapi sehingga kini Jaejoong benar-benar menemui jalan buntu

'Yunnie... aku harap kau tidak akan marah chagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yunnie-ah? Eottokeh...' batin Jaejoong galau

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

_Mian telat Readersdeul... semoga readersdeul masih ingat dengan jalan ceritanya. Adakah yang nungguin update-an fic ini? *hening* oke, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ne. Mianhe jika makin gaje atau gak nyambung. Akhir-akhir ini author sibuk sekali jadi update pic-nya sedikit lama. *Readers:Bukan sedikit lama lagi Thor, tapi lama bangeettt!*_

_Akhir kata jangan lupa R&R ne..._


End file.
